True Spirit
by Linde Orius
Summary: The new girl at school is here, she holds the secrets to Egypt long forgotten by all but her darker side. Who is she, what is she doing crushing Bakura under grand piano's? Fine, don't find out!
1. When She Arrived

True Spirit  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Cerelia: Heyaz everybody! Thanks for reading my fanfic! This is like my first one so don't laugh at its crappiness.  
  
Yami Linde: Mwahahahaha! ^^  
  
Cerelia: Shuddup Linde now bring 'im in! (You see, Linde is my Yami who used to be an ancient Egyptian warrior who fell in love with Kaiba)  
  
Yami Linde: Shuddup! (Evil glare, brandishes her Millennium Sword)  
  
Cerelia ^^U I never knew that there was a Millennium Sword??  
  
Yami Linde: :P  
  
(Yami Linde comes back out dragging Joey along)  
  
Mariah: ^^U It would be nice if you didn't do that...... (Mariah is Joey Wheeler's wife)  
  
Yami Linde: (Starts singing a wedding song) Dum dum dadum!  
  
Everyone: (Bad mental memory)  
  
Yami Krystal: Am I a part of your mushy fanfic?  
  
Cerelia: Shuddup! It's my first fanfic so I'm crap at it, ok!  
  
Krystal: Even I can do better then that...  
  
Cerelia: Shuddup shuddup! It's time to read my fanfic!!!  
  
Mariah: Ok, just let Joey read the disclaimer.  
  
(Yami L. drags Joey out to the front)  
  
Joey: Oi! Get your dirty hands off me, you dumb yami!  
  
Yami L.: Watcha mouth, you little (censored) or I'll tear you a new head!!! Now read that disclaimer!  
  
Joey: Whatever......ok.......the authoress of this fanfic, Cerelia and Yami Linde-  
  
Cerelia and Yami L.: That's us! ^^  
  
Joey: Doesn't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast, except maybe Kaiba who is bound by holy matramony.  
  
Everyone except Yami L and Cerelia: o_O  
  
Qin/Lollipop Lady: Hey! Kaiba is mine! I'm the President of the 'Kaiba Fangurl Association'!  
  
Cerelia: I thought you were a Malik fangirl?  
  
Qin: I can still be both ^^!!! Ok, maybe I like Malik better...  
  
Everyone: TTU  
  
Cerelia: Basically, this fanfic is about Linde and her crush on Kaiba.  
  
Yami L.: You shut your mouth, hikari!  
  
Cerelia: What are you gonna do, we are the same person, you know. Well, actually, Yami Linde is kinda also the hikari, I'm just like a conscience..  
  
Yami L.: That's right, I own you!  
  
Cerelia: TTU On with the fanfic!!! ^^  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
Chapter 1-When She Arrived  
  
-Some street in Domino City (wonder what'll happen when the domino effect takes place...)-  
  
(Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan walking to school one day)  
  
Everyone except Joey: (laughing really loudly)  
  
Joey: Hey! That's not funny!  
  
Tristan: Oi Joey! Mind if I go out with Serenity??  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Joey: Why you little (censored)!!! Get your (censored) back here!  
  
Joey: (After chasing Tristan round and round for the past half hour) Pant, pant! Hey, who's that??  
  
(Everyone looks over at the school, see a girl getting out of blue Voltzwagon Beetle)  
  
Tea: Nice car....(stares at the adorable car)  
  
Yugi: She must be a new kid, I've never seen her before.  
  
Joey and Tristan: *blushes* Let's go meet her!  
  
Yugi: ^^U ok.......  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
-Bell rings, Yugi and friends go into the classroom-  
  
Yugi: Isn't that the girl we saw earlier this morning?  
  
Everyone: (Looks over at the table and sees a girl with long black hair with blonde streaks (hmm..reminds me of Pharaoh Yami) sitting alone in the corner of the classroom, typing aimlessly at a laptop)  
  
Tristan: She reminds me of some other person who also likes work...  
  
Everyone: (Looks over to the other side, sees Kaiba typing aimlessly at a laptop)  
  
Joey: What are you gettin' at Tris? You sayin' that she looks like Kaiba? That creepy low-life? She ain't nothing like him!  
  
???: *Ahem* (cough cough)  
  
(Joey looks up and sees Kaiba glaring at him)  
  
Kaiba: I heard that.  
  
Joey: Hehe.......er.......what I was meant to say was-  
  
(Ms. Toshiwa, the class teacher walks in)  
  
Ms. Toshiwa: Ok class. I want you all to unpack and sit quietly in your seats. We have a new student today. Please meet Miss Akira. She has just transfered here from Australia and she is unfamiliar with Domino City so please make her welcome. Miss Akira, would you like to tell us something about yourself?  
  
(The girl in the corner stands up and stares at the class with innocent but cold brown eyes)  
  
Girl: I would prefer it if you call me Cerelia. I came from Australia, Sydney. I came to Japan only because my parents have business here. I find the Australian schools tiresome.  
  
(Cerelia sits down and begins to type again)  
  
Yugi: Hello, I'm Yugi Motou (Is is Motou or Moto?). Welcome to Domino City! ^^ (Smiles sweetly)  
  
Tea: (Whispering) Don't suck up to her, she has a 'Kaiba Attitude'.  
  
Tristan: (Also whispering) Don't worry Tea, it's normal to be jealous.  
  
Tea: WHO ARE YOU CALLING JEALOUS!!  
  
Everyone: ^^U  
  
Ms. Toshiwa: Very nice Miss Gardiner but leave this 'till after class. (Continues talking)  
  
Joey: Who cares! I want her number!  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
(Mariah appears out of nowhere and bonks Joey on the head with a mallet)  
  
Joey: OW!  
  
Cerelia: You are Yugi! The famous Yugi Motou who beat Seto Kaiba and Pegasus?!  
  
Yugi: ^^U Er..........I guess....how do you know me?  
  
Cerelia: You're an international champion, poeple know you from all around the world. In Australia people act as though they are you, stupid wannabes.  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Cerelia: I'm a big fan of Duel Monsters! You are really famous around the world.  
  
Yugi: *blushes* It's no big deal....  
  
(Everyone hears a snort from Kaiba's seat)  
  
Joey: Hey Yug, if ya ain't gonna duel her, lemme at it! ^^  
  
Ms. Toshiwa: That's very nice of you Mr Wheeler to be friendly towards Miss Akira on her first day but save it for after the lesson?  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
-What seems like hours later-  
  
Joey: No! My Red-Eyes!!!  
  
Tea: You lost Joey!  
  
Joey: Shuddup! Your meant to cheer me on!  
  
(Cerelia/Yami Linde reveals 'Trap Hole' and sends Joey's Red-Eyes to the graveyard)  
  
Yami Linde: My turn, and I attack with DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!!!! SENDING YOUR LIFEPOINTS TO ZERO! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: TTU Wow...she was so nice before....  
  
Yami Linde/Cerelia: Aww...poor Joey. Sorry but I have to protect my Dark Magician Girl ya know. But you're like so easy compared to Qin and Mariah!  
  
Qin/Lollipop Lady and Mariah: ^^ (Don't ask me how they got there....)  
  
Mariah: Yes, but why the (censored) would you wanna (censored) his (censored) Red-Eyes!  
  
Cerelia: Common, you can't blame someone to protect themselfves. But, I have to apologize for Linde, she can be very, VERY evil someimes, the loner.  
  
Yami L.: (Swearing in Egyptian) You watch who you're talking to, hikari! Don't b**** about me!  
  
Cerelia: (Ignoring her remarks) I wanna challenge here! Somebody with the skills to beat me in a duel!  
  
(Looks wildly around and sees Kaiba)(Walks over and tilts her head)  
  
Cerelia: Do you play Duel Monsters?  
  
Everyone: TTU Duh! That's Seto Kaiba.  
  
Joey: The stuck-up jerk of the century.....  
  
Kaiba: (Menacing glare at Joey) Rude of you to insult your master.  
  
Joey: (Looking innocent) I didn't say anything....  
  
Kaiba: (Looks up) What do you want?  
  
Cerelia: I want a challenge. I challenge you, Seto Kaiba to a duel.  
  
Kaiba: Don't use my name like that. It's embarrasing enough that I'm even talking to you.  
  
Yami L.: Watcha mean?! It's embarrasing to know we're even in the same room together!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Authoresses Comments: Ok fanfic readers! The story is that Mariah is married to Joey (and she wants the whole world to know), Krystal and her yami is married to the Pharaoh Yami, Lollipop Lady/Qin Mid-airwalker is engaged to Mako Tsunami but dumped him for Malik/Marik Ishtar and me, Cerelia/Yami Linde is, unfortunately married to Seto Kaiba. This is all based on the fanart Mariah made, her being the main authoress with inter- dimensional powers.....(Hey, I would have zapped her to the end of time if she wasnt!) If ya didn't know, then, you know now!  
  
Yami Linde: I am NOT married to him! We didn't even have a wedding yet!  
  
Mariah: Actually you were wearing a wedding dre-  
  
Yami L.: Not in this fanfic! We aren't married in this fanfic so :P (blows a wet raspberry and shows a *ahem* rude hand gesture)  
  
Cerelia: -_-U  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Joey: Don't you talk to that jerk, Cerelia. Kaiba is nothing but a selfish moron!  
  
Kaiba: At least I have a brain, not like some people who has one the size of a pea, oh wait, I forgot. You never had a brain to start with, did you?  
  
Joey: (Flexing his muscles) Why I oughta-  
  
Cerelia: Why don't we settle this with a duel? If I win, you have to apologize for calling Joey a mongrel and buy me lunch.  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Cerelia: What?! I'm hungry!  
  
Kaiba: And if I win?  
  
Cerelia: Yami Linde will beg you for forgiveness and...er...call you master?  
  
Yami L.: You WOULDN'T!!! I'LL NEVER BOW DOWN TO HIM!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: Too late.....  
  
(Kaiba stands up and withdraws his deck from somewhere)  
  
Kaiba: Let's duel. Then we shall see who'll have the last laugh.  
  
Joey: Don't do it! I'll be known as a dog-duelist!!! NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Cerelia: Don't worry. Never underestimate the power of any girl.  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
Authoresses Ending Comment:  
  
Cerelia: Erm..I don't have much to say except 'Please review'! 


	2. The Bet And In Between

Authoresses Note:  
  
Cerelia: Wow, the second chapter was fast.  
  
Yami Linde: What do you mean? It's not that fast. You are a slow typer.  
  
Cerelia: ^^  
  
Yami L.: That's nothing to be proud of.  
  
Mariah: I type slow, kinda.  
  
Yami L.: Yeh, but you didn't write only one chapter, not including this one.  
  
Mariah: I didn't post most of mine, and I lost a particular chapter too.....  
  
Yami L.: Yeh, the part when I (censored) came in.  
  
Mariah: ^^  
  
Cerelia: Alright....here's the second chappy!  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
Chapter 2-The Bet And In Between  
  
-The crowded classroom-  
  
(Kaiba places 2 magic/trap cards and summons Blue-Eyes White Dragon)  
  
Kaiba: Are you scared yet? Or are you so thick that you hadn't relised that I just summoned the legendary Blue-Eyes?  
  
(Yami Linde shrugs and flips over 'Trap Hole' and sends Kaiba's Blue-Eyes to the graveyard)(Sounds familiar, doesn't it?)  
  
Yami L.: Oh, I'm sorry. Did I just kill your Blue-Eyes? Well, all I can do now is send your lifepoints to zero with my Dunames Dark Witch. Whoops, you were meant to win, weren't you?  
  
Kaiba: Grr....NOBODY MOCKS SETO KAIBA!  
  
Yami L.: Why, didn't I just do it? ;P  
  
Kaiba: I AM SETO KAIBA! HOW CAN I LOSE TO AN INSOLENT GIRL!?  
  
Yami L.: Watch who you're calling a girl, you dumb (censored) (censored)!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Authoresses Comments: Heyaz, for all of you guys, Yami Linde was sealed away in the Millennium Sword-The Lost Item/s because she was forced to choose between Kaiba (someone she liked) or Yami (her king and friend, not *ahem* that close). Unable to decide, she sealed herself away from that life, blah blah blah. She was one of the very few female yami's.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Cerelia: Watch your mouth Linde! This fanfic is meant to be PG13!  
  
Yugi: Hold on! It's no big deal, it's just a game-  
  
(Kaiba snatches back his deck and leaves)  
  
Cerelia: (Running to the door and blocking his way) You made a promise, apologize to Joey! NOW!  
  
Everyone: (GASP!) O_O  
  
(Kaiba sends her sprawling on the ground, a bruise growing rapidly on her cheek)  
  
Joey: I can forgive him for calling me a dog, but that gives him NO RIGHT to shove a lady!!  
  
(Tristan and Joey charge at Kaiba who moves aside and they crash against the wall)  
  
Joey and Tristan: Owwiez...x_x  
  
Yami Krystal: (Takes out her Millennium Mallet-another lost item)  
  
Yami L.: No, Krystal! He's mine!  
  
(Takes out her Millennium Sword and swings it at Kaiba's retrieving back)(Kaiba spins around and grabs her hand still suspended)  
  
Yami L.: What the (censored)?! O_O  
  
Kaiba: (Smirking) Such cowardice, attacking an opponent when their back is turned.  
  
(Releases her hand and starts walking away)  
  
Yami L.: Fine! Treat poeple like this! I hope Mokuba isn't treated this way! I'm surprised that he would still care for you and call you brother you baka! BAKA!  
  
(Kaiba winces but continues walking)  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
-After many more hours of school-  
  
(Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan catches up to Cerelia after school ended)  
  
Yugi: (Looks worried but angry) Cerelia, you shouldn't have yelled at Kaiba like that. Those last word really stung him bad. I heard he left immediately after that scene and now the whole school is talking about the new girl who stood up to Seto Kaiba.  
  
Cerelia: Like I care. I am the authoress around here, so I can do whatever I like! Besides, I wasn't there, Linde took over.  
  
Joey: I don't deserve a friend like you, sticking up for my dignity like that...  
  
Cerelia/Yami L.: Don't worry, I did what I had to do.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Authoresses Comments: Yami L. and I always swap places in the middle of something, gets really annoying since you don't know who you're talking to, but if you look closely, you can tell us apart. I have larger innocent hazel eyes and is a bit shorter. Linde is taller and her eyes are more sharper, darker and evil-looking. Plus, it's light greyish-blue, sometimes green or light purple. She is also more thinner and ruder...  
  
Yami L.: What are you talking about! I am NOT (censored) rude! (Starts yelling in Egyptian)  
  
Cerelia: -_-U Told you....  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Tristan: Yeah, but now, you got on the wrong side of Kaiba, he'll get you for this.  
  
Cerelia: Yeah, he'll get me lunch! ^^  
  
Everyone: -_-U  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
-Far away, in Kaiba's limosine-  
  
Kaiba: Stupid imprudent girl!  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
-Next morning, in class-  
  
Ms. Toshiwa: Alright class. Since this is the start of the semester, I have arranged for you the play, Sleeping Beauty. On the board, you will see a number of blank spaces. Write your name in those spaces and I will reveal your seat partners and your role. All clear?  
  
Everyone: Great, a play..... (sarcasm)  
  
(A lot of rustling and squeaking of chairs as they all went to fill in their name)  
  
Bakura: Which space should I pick??  
  
Tea: Just pick any, who cares. I'm gonna dance in it!  
  
(Everyone sits down again and Ms. Toshiwa reveals the roles)  
  
Everyone: (Whispering frantically and excitedly)  
  
Ms. Toshiwa: Alright! Our princess will be......Cerelia-  
  
Everyone: ^^  
  
Ms. Toshiwa: And our prince is.....  
  
Everyone: (Lets just say that some people, namely Joey fainted in shock) KAIBA!?  
  
Mariah and Yami Krystal: ^^ We rigged it...  
  
Cerelia: But miss! I can't be the princess because.....I AM SICK! VERY SICK!  
  
Kaiba: I refuse to do any play.  
  
Ms. Toshiwa: Oh don't worry, Cerelia. You only see each other for about 2 scenes and that, other scene, in the end.  
  
Cerelia: THE WHOLE POINT WAS ABOUT THOSE SCENES ANYWAY!  
  
Ms. Toshiwa: I'm sorry, but you cannot swap roles and I am not accepting any excuses.  
  
Kaiba: This is proposterous! I absolutely refuse to be in this (censored) play!  
  
Ms. Toshiwa: Class, please be quiet, class........SILENCE! I WILL HAVE NO OBJECTION TO THE MATTER! NOW YOU WILL ALL SIT NEXT TO YOUR PARTNERING ROLE, NOW!  
  
Joey: Ugly old hag, look who I am? The ugly old hag!  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
-At breaktime/recess-  
  
(The principal comes in looking sad)  
  
Principal: I'm sorry but Ms. Toshiwa has just left. You are going to have a substitute so please welcome Mr. Toshiwa.  
  
Everyone: o_O Mr.?  
  
Mr. Toshiwa: Hello class! I hope we can all get to know each other this semester!  
  
Principal: I'm sure you can work things out, I'll leave you to it then.  
  
(The principal walks out)  
  
Mr. Toshiwa: Hello, you are welcome to call me Kei. I will be your new teacher, and I am Ms. Toshiwa's brother. Before she left, she told me all about your seat arrangments and your roles for the play.  
  
Everyone: (Groan) Aw man, I wanted to swap!  
  
Kei: Now, I don't have any work with me, so you can do whatever you want in the classroom but keep it down, no rushing about, please.  
  
(The whole class explodes and students are running all over the place. Mr. Toshiwa just laughs and shakes his head)  
  
Cerelia: (Turning to Kaiba) You still owe me lunch you know!  
  
Kaiba: There is no way I am going to be any prince!  
  
Yami Linde: I wouldn't mind being the princess, but acting on that scene! Just the idea makes me wanna freakin' puke!  
  
Kaiba: Just looking at you makes me wanna puke.  
  
Yami L.: I doubt anyone cares about you, let alone puke on you.  
  
Yugi: Well actually, didn't Cerelia say that you fell in love with Kaiba in ancient Egypt or something?  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
(Yami L. takes out her Millennium Sword and bonks Yugi with the hilt)  
  
Yugi: Owwiez.... x_x  
  
Everyone: ^^U hehe... (Slowly backs away from Linde's wrath)  
  
Yami L.: I'm hungry, common on, gimme some lunch! Or at least dinner!  
  
(Kaiba glares at her)  
  
Yami L.: If you don't, I'll banish you to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Kaiba: o_O Ok, ok.......  
  
Yami L.: ^_~  
  
Yugi: Sometimes, I wonder if she is related to Yami Bakura...  
  
Everyone: ^^U O..k...that is bad....  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
Authoresses Ending Comment:  
  
Cerelia: So, what did you think of the first chapter?  
  
Yami Linde: I thought it was so (censored) lame that I fell asleep on the desk....  
  
Cerelia: Your opinion is not counted!  
  
Yami L.: You just asked-  
  
Yami Krystal: It was ok, but you had a lot of mistakes you know.  
  
Cerelia: ^^  
  
Qin: Malik, Malik, MALIK!!!!  
  
Cerelia: Alright alright, I'll ask. Hello reader of my *lame* fanfic, Qin wants to ask if you like Malik and would you consider yourself a 'Malik Fangurl'.  
  
Qin: ^^  
  
Cerelia: Well, I suppose it's kinda obvious what you should be doing, R&R. 


	3. War of the Roses

Authoresses Note:  
  
Cerelia: OK! Now I'm up to my 3rd chapter! That is so cool!  
  
Yami Linde: Ya think?  
  
Cerelia: Oh common Linde!  
  
Yami L.: Fine, please read our *stupid* fanfic.  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
Chapter 3-War of The Roses  
  
-In the hallway, locker area thingy-  
  
Cerelia: Hey Tea. You don't have to wait for me. I want to go to my locker first, ok?  
  
Tea: Ok, I'll wait with Yugi and them outside.  
  
(Tea walks off and Cerelia walks in the opposite direction)  
  
Cerelia: (Opens her locker) Whadda?  
  
(Picks up a piece of paper with writing on it)(Starts reading)  
  
Meet 6:30 tonight, formal. I know where you live.  
  
Kaiba  
  
Cerelia: By the way he writes, it's kinda like he's stalking me......  
  
Yami L.: Stalker!!  
  
Cerelia: ^^U Um.....ok.  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
-After school, at Cerelia's mansion/Akira residence-  
  
Tea: He said WHAT!?  
  
Mai Valentine: Wow, I'll never in my life forget this!  
  
Serenity: Who'd have thought, Kaiba likes you!  
  
Cerelia: o_O NO! I WON THE BET! IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT! I CAN PROVE IT! I'LL PHONE HIM RIGHT NOW AND TELL HIM IT'S OFF!  
  
Serenity: Do you have his number?  
  
(Cerelia falls over {anime fall} and starts to get pissed)  
  
Cerelia/Yami Linde: NO! But I don't have to go!  
  
Mai: You should you know. I know Seto Kaiba and he doesn't go soft on anybody.  
  
Yami L.: What about Mokuba?  
  
Mai: Well, he's not counted! ^^U  
  
Everyone: TTU  
  
Mai: (Starts laughing her head off)  
  
Tea: Oooooh! Kaiba and Cerelia, KAIBA AND CERELIA!  
  
Yami L.: Shuddup! (Takes out Millennium Sword and bonks Tea on the head)  
  
Tea: Owwiez.....x_x  
  
Cerelia: Now, who wants to come shopping! I need something to wear!  
  
Mai: Lets take your car, it's so kawaii!  
  
Cerelia: Don't damage my sky-blue beetle....TTU  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
-At Kaiba mansion, this very minute-  
  
(Kaiba, muttering and pissed off in his room)  
  
Kaiba: Stupid girl! I still have to buy her dinner! And I have to pay, can't let ANYONE see me at some cheapo restaurant as well!  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
-Back at Akira residence-  
  
Cerelia's mother: Cerelia, where are you going? I didn't know there was a party.  
  
Cerelia: It's not a party. I'm going to out to eat.  
  
Cerelia's mother: Where are you going, with who?  
  
(The doorbell rings, and Cerelia goes and gets it)  
  
Cerelia: I'm going out to eat at some restaurant with this person.  
  
Cerelia's mother: Name?  
  
Cerelia: Seto Kaiba (Slams the door and rushes to the limo, hoping her mum didn't hear that).  
  
Cerelia's mother: Who? That's a wierd name for a girl. It's like I've heard of that name before.  
  
Cerelia's father: What?  
  
Cerelia's mother: Cerelia's friend's name. She says she's Seto Kaiba.  
  
Cerelia's father: o_O SETO KAIBA!  
  
Cerelia's mother: Yes, it sounds familiar...  
  
(Cerelia's dad stares at her mum and points to the newspaper. On the front, it has a pic of Kaiba and all that crap about his life and stuff)  
  
Both parents: o_O  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
-Cafe de Belle, some expensive restaurant place-  
  
(Both sitting at a table, a very LOOOOOOONG table.....as far away from each other as possible)  
  
Cerelia: Cooliez....a fancy restaurant....  
  
(Kaiba just types on his laptop, throwing glares at her once in a while)  
  
Cerelia: Fine.....  
  
(Looks at the menu and orders a spagetti bolognaise, a steak in mushroom sauce, a bowl of fried rice, a seafood platter, 2 lemonades and a large bowl of icecream)  
  
Kaiba: TTU You eat a lot......  
  
Cerelia: Never come between a girl and her food! ^^  
  
Kaiba: Except when I have to pay for it......  
  
(After all the food has been eaten)  
  
Cerelia: I'm still hungry.  
  
Kaiba: (Fell off his seat) I'm the one paying here!  
  
Cerelia: Fine then. I'll just starve to death!  
  
Kaiba: Good. Then I can go home.  
  
(A woman with a basket of roses comes along)  
  
Woman: Hello. Would you like a rose for your lady, sir?  
  
Kaiba: (Glaring at the woman) No.  
  
(Sees Cerelia eyeing the roses)  
  
Kaiba: I am NOT going to buy you a rose.  
  
Cerelia: (Grabs a white rose) Charge this to him.  
  
Woman: ^^U Um....alright. Name, sir?  
  
(Woman leaves, leaving Kaiba really pissed off)  
  
Kaiba: Why white? Not that I care but I am paying for it.  
  
Cerelia: Because you like white and detest red.  
  
Kaiba: Huh?! How do you know?  
  
(Cerelia goes into a detailed story about the Medieval times, with the help of Yami L., since she was there when it happened)  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Authoresses Comment: Heyaz peoples! Have you ever played Duelist of the Roses? Well, this part is based on what I learnt whilst watching my bro play it. Not to mention that I DID kill Pegasus, Panic, Isis AND erm....OH! The PARADOX BROTHERS!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Cerelia: In the middle ages, there was a great war between England and France. The king of France, Henry Tudor-  
  
Yami L.: Actually, he prefered to be called Yugi....  
  
Kaiba: Yugi!? AGAIN? HE WAS A KING AGAIN???  
  
Cerelia: Well, there was a war between, 'Yugi' and your forefather, Rosenkreuz/Seto Kaiba-  
  
Yami L.: Only members of the Rose Crusaders called him that. Everyone else had to call him Seto.  
  
Kaiba: What the (censored)!?  
  
Cerelia: Er......yeah. He is your great-great-great-great, ect. grandfather. And Henry 'Yugi' Tudor is the great-great, ect. grandfather of Yugi Motou. In ancient Egypt, Yugi was the powerful pharaoh, Yami. You're his priest. When someone threatened to destroy the world, Yami broke the Millennium Puzzle, the last item needed, well, so everyone thought. His soul was captured in those pieces and now that Yugi has unleashed it, he will sometimes seem like he has someone guiding him, someone brave and ancient.  
  
Kaiba: HECK?! Oh, I knew that...  
  
Cerelia: Thousands of years later, their decendants, Henry 'Yugi' Tudor and Seto 'Rosenkreuz' Kaiba came to war with each other again.  
  
Yami L.: You see, you joined forces with King Richard III to help him take over France so you sent Yugi to live a life of exile. Back then, instead of Millennium items, you guys had the Celtic Rose Cards. You had all the white rose crads, and the servants of Lancaster had the red rose cards.  
  
Cerelia: Of course, now that you know who you were and how evil you are, I say we go-  
  
Kaiba: Wait. How do you know all this anyways?  
  
Yami L.: Their called inter-dimensional powers.  
  
Yami Krystal: Like me ^^ (Hey, don't ask how she got there, popped outta thin air....I suppose it's better then what she wanted to do, she wanted to pop in and chuck someone out the window...)  
  
Yami K.: Yep ^^ (Disappears)  
  
Cerelia: My forefather was the High Druid, Simon McMooran. He was your worst enemy, next to Yugi of course. That's why you hate me so much, I have his blood. And I detest you.  
  
Kaiba: That still doesn't explain-  
  
Yami L.: I was there at the time it all happened. I was Yugi's warrior, as well as Yami's, and one of the holders of the red rose cards. I also scabbed a few white rose cards too, for the sake of it.  
  
Cerelia: I hate you, but Yami Linde still loves ya ^_~  
  
Yami L.: You know what I am capable of, torture and death... (strangles the air)  
  
Cerelia: ^^U That's nice...now can we go? I'm tired...it's 11 already...  
  
(Both get up, Kaiba pays the bill and goes into the limo)  
  
Kaiba: (In an uninterested tone) If I'm so evil, why did you pick the white rose?  
  
Cerelia: Because Linde took over my...*yawn*  
  
(Falls asleep)  
  
Kaiba: Great, now how the (censored) am I supposed to get her home!  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
Authoresses Ending Comment:  
  
Cerelia: Ok, now this fanfic is way out of hand!  
  
Yami Linde: What do you mean 'out of hand'? It's TOTALLY WRONG!!!! YOU CAN'T FALL ASLEEP IN KAIBA'S CAR!  
  
Cerelia: Why not, he'll just wake me up, right?  
  
Yami Linde: Don't you be so optimistic, conscience!  
  
Cerelia: Er...well, before you read the next chapter, please review, I want to know if you like it or not. Seriously, if you actually like this, I'LL BE SO GRATEFUL!!!! But then, Linde will probably think you need serious head injury treatment......stupid Linde...  
  
Yami L.: HEAD INJURY TREATMENT!!! 


	4. Apology And Forgiveness

Authoresses Note:  
  
Cerelia: Welcome back all!  
  
Yami Linde: I'm surprised there is a back.  
  
Cerelia: ^^  
  
Yami L.: You know, after that last chapter, I think the readers are really REALLY confused.  
  
Cerelia: Why?  
  
Yami L.: I don't think they've played Duelist of the Roses yet, it just came out in Australia. And you got it overseas.  
  
Cerelia: Well, that was last chapter. I know it can be confusing, but just forget it.  
  
Yami L.: I can't believe you wrote this scene!  
  
Cerelia: Yeh, I know.  
  
Yami L.: Why the (censored) hell would you do such a thing!  
  
Cerelia: Um.....I think I need therapy.  
  
Yami L.: You (censored) (censored) do!  
  
Cerelia: Well, lets ask what you readers think, and if you are a Kaiba fangurl, then.....oh, I dunno. But Kaiba is-well, you'll see.  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
Chapter 4-Apology And Forgiveness  
  
-A room in Kaiba mansion-  
  
(Someone wakes up)  
  
Cerelia: What the-?!  
  
(Looks around wildly and sees herself in a huge room on a huge bed)  
  
Cerelia: Where am I?  
  
(Looks down sees that her shoes are still on ^^U)  
  
Cerelia: Right, and I would sleep with my shoes on.....  
  
(A woman walks in and notices she is awake)  
  
Woman: Ah, miss is awake at last. Quickly now, school will be starting in 2 hours. My master will see you immediately.  
  
Cerelia: ^^U This is not happening........  
  
(Finds her school stuff like clothes and books on the bed)  
  
Cerelia: Oh my goddess, this is happening...... (Hehe...got that from Oh!/Ah! My Goddess! the anime)  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
-In the dining room-  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Authoresses Comment: The gayest, mushiest, wierdest, Kaiba fangurliest scene.  
  
Cerelia: This is like I actually WANT Kaiba. I am not a Kaiba fangurl!  
  
Mariah: Yes you are.  
  
Cerelia: Am NOT!  
  
Yami Krystal: Yes you are.  
  
Cerelia: AM NOT!  
  
Mariah: You act like one. You know, you did write this scene.  
  
Qin/Lollipop Lady: I'm the Kaiba fangirl!  
  
Cerelia: Malik.  
  
Qin: Watever... (Rolls eyes)  
  
Yami Linde: Just because I 'married' him in ancient Egypt, doesn't mean I like him now!  
  
Yami K.: Are you gonna write a scene about how you met Kaiba in Egypt and fell in love?  
  
Yami L.: Why you (censored) (censored) Yami! You deranged lunatic! (Bonks Yami K. on the head, but she zaps and disappears.  
  
Yami L.: I'll get you yet......I swear it on my five thousand year life!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
(Kaiba is typing furiously on his laptop, trying to forget about last night, when Cerelia walks in with Mokuba)  
  
Mokuba: Good morning big brother! I found someone breaking in!  
  
Cerelia: I was NOT breaking in! I was in here all throught last-crap!  
  
Mokuba: You mean you slept here! Wow! Seto, did you adopt a sister for me to play with!  
  
Cerelia: ^^U Huh?!  
  
(Kaiba spat out his orange juice)  
  
Kaiba: No!  
  
Mokuba: What is she doing here? In your room?  
  
Kaiba: She stupidly fell asleep so I brang her here. (Do not ask how and why I wrote this...must've been drunk....-_-U)  
  
Cerelia: I WAS IN YOUR ROOM! I WAS SLEEPING ON YOUR BED! This is NOT happening!  
  
Kaiba: The guards thought I said leave it on my bed-  
  
Cerelia: I'm an 'it' now?  
  
Kaiba: So I had to sleep in a spare room. You should know that I will be cleaning the sheets now that you slept on them.  
  
Cerelia: Why didn't you just wake me up, that's kinda obvious....  
  
Kaiba: I did! But my maid insisted that I take you home! Stupid maid, what does she know....  
  
Cerelia: You rang up your maid to ask her what to do with me? That is so lame....  
  
Kaiba: Grrr...nobody calls Seto Kai-  
  
Cerelia: I know perfectly well what your name is. Now if you will excuse me, I want some of those cream buns! ^^  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
-Outside on the street-  
  
(Kaiba and Cerelia are walking down a road near Domino City)  
  
Kaiba: Why am I here?  
  
Cerelia: If I get off a limo with you, people will talk.  
  
Kaiba: If I walk with you like this, people will talk, including the press.  
  
Cerelia: All you care about is the media. I'm going to Yugi's place.  
  
Kaiba: Why?  
  
Cerelia: Well duh. To pick him up!  
  
Kaiba: Isn't the guy meant to pick up the girl for the date?  
  
Cerelia: o_O I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH HIM! Besides, what do you know about picking people up.  
  
Kaiba: What about last night.  
  
Cerelia: Never remind me, AGAIN! Besides, knowing you, you can order your limo to pick you up. I'm walking.  
  
Kaiba: You do know that the city district is about a few kilometres away.  
  
Cerelia: ^^U On second thought, maybe I'll take the limo to Yugi's....  
  
Kaiba: Make up your mind!  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
-Yugi's place, after that...erm....'accident'-  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Authoresses Comment: I think it looks kawaii! A cute little card store run by a short kid and his grandpa....  
  
Yami L.: Someone is mushing up this fanfic by saying kawaii stuff about two main characters......Yugi and Seto (shudder).  
  
Cerelia: Shut up, Linde! I have a Millennium Sword and I'm not afraid to use it!  
  
Yami L.: -_-U I thought I was meant to be the evil spirit inside it.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Yugi: (Answers the door) Hi Cerelia! Nice to see you here! Oh, hello Kaiba. I didn't relise that you were here.  
  
Kaiba: (Folds his arms and glares at Yugi with loathing eyes) Why the (censored) am I here?  
  
Cerelia: I know that you didn't take it so well when Yugi beat you, but that wasn't his fault. I mean, you did injure his grandpa! And he saved you and Mokuba from Pegasus!  
  
Kaiba: (Trying to think of something to say, but gets pissed 'coz he can't)  
  
Yugi: Would you like to come in? I have plenty of room?  
  
Cerelia: Ok! ^^  
  
(Kaiba walks in and feels uncomfortable. Starts thinking about all the things Yugi has done for him and how he treated Yugi)  
  
Yugi: Drink anyone?  
  
Cerelia: I wouldn't mind having some cookies too!  
  
(Yugi's grandpa comes in)  
  
Soloman Motou/Grandpa: Hello Cerelia. Who do I have the pleasure of greeting here?  
  
Cerelia: Er....this is Seto Kaiba. I think you've heard of him before.  
  
Grandpa: You! The boy who tore up my Blue-Eyes!  
  
Yugi: He's very sorry for it grandpa.  
  
Cerelia: Yes he is! He is very ashamed of what he did to you! Aren't you!  
  
(Kaiba turned his head and nodded before glaring daggers at Cerelia)  
  
Grandpa: Well, it doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done. Now who wants cookies?  
  
Cerelia and Yugi: Me, ME! (Jumping hysterically)  
  
Kaiba: (Thinking to himself) TTU What the (censored) am I doing with two physcos....  
  
(After a long time of eating and drinking)  
  
Kaiba: (Speaks in the middle of their conversation) Sorry....  
  
Cerelia: What?  
  
Kaiba: I'm.....sorry.....for what I did to you, Yugi.....  
  
Yugi: (Sympathetically) That's ok.  
  
Cerelia: Why don't you both just be friends?  
  
Yugi: Yeah. Friendship is very important in our lives!  
  
(Long awkward pause)  
  
Kaiba: Whatever. But I'm not shaking any hands.  
  
Cerelia: =^.^= Meow!  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
Authoresses Ending Comment:  
  
Yami Linde: Er....what was that 'meow' for?  
  
Cerelia: I LOVE kitties!  
  
Yami L.: Aren't I Evil Neko?  
  
Cerelia: Yes, and I'm the kawaii Angel Neko!!!  
  
Yami L.: Oh shut your (censored) (censored) already! It's annoying the readers!  
  
Cerelia: No I'm not! =^.^= MEOW! Please review!!! 


	5. Wandering Over Mokuba

Authoresses Note:  
  
Cerelia: HELLOZ EVERYBODY!!!! ^^  
  
Yami Linde: Horray, not.  
  
Cerelia: Awww...don't be so mean.  
  
Yami L.: I am the yami, you know, your dark side?  
  
Cerelia: Oh, but I'm your hikari! Besides, Yami isn't mean to Yugi.....  
  
Yami L.: I'm different, I'm a tortured soul. You know nothing of my past. I was deceptive.  
  
Cerelia: Awww.....poor yami.....  
  
Yami L.: DON'T YOU 'POOR' ME YOU (censored) HIKARI!  
  
Cerelia: Erm....so much for being nice to your yami....oh well, READ ON AUTHORS AND AUTHORESSES!!! (Including torturesses like Mariah)  
  
Mariah: (Poping outta thin air) ^^  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
Chapter 5-Wandering Over Mokuba  
  
-At school the next day  
  
Joey: You WHAT!?  
  
Cerelia: Er......  
  
Joey: How can you fall asleep!  
  
Tristan: Jealous that your worst enemy got what you wanted?  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Joey: NO!  
  
Mariah: WHAT! HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE MEANT TO BE MY HUSBAND!  
  
Tristan: Common. You can't hide it, we all know you got a crush on Cerelia when she arrived!  
  
Mariah: Why you little (censored) (censored)! (Bonks, or rather 'squishes'- as she prefers to call it- Joey on the head with a mallet)  
  
Joey: Ow! OWWW!!!! x_x  
  
Yugi: Don't worry Joey. He's a really nice guy, just kind off mean, dominating. Er......at least he apologized?  
  
Joey: (Pulling Cerelia aside) He didn't.....you know....do anything, did he?!  
  
Cerelia: What? What are you-HOW DARE YOU SAY-  
  
Joey: Oh, that's ok then!  
  
Cerelia: (Trying to hold back Yami L. from torturing or going balistic on Joey) Grrr!  
  
Yugi: Er....Joey. You're freaking me out, and you're drooling....  
  
Joey: Huh?! Whoops!  
  
(Wipes at his mouth frantically)  
  
Everyone: TTU  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
-Kaiba's thoughts as he walked into the school-  
  
Kaiba: I should've took her home instead! How can I be so stupid! I need more sleep or I'll do something I'll regret! God, I need to relax more- wait, what am I saying! I have a company to run!  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
-In the classroom-  
  
Kei: Alright, now we will rehearse our play. Here are your parts and the script. I'm sure you know the story of Sleeping Beauty.  
  
(Hands out all the papers)  
  
Cerelia: Kei?  
  
Kei: Yes, er....Cerelia?  
  
Cerelia: Can I be the wicked witch instead?  
  
Kei: I'm sorry but you can't-  
  
Yami L.: I know very well what I can and cannot do, so don't tell me what I can!  
  
Kei: Er.....^^U  
  
Yami L.: Look, give me the part of the wicked witch or I'll banish you to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Cerelia: (Coming back out after forcing Yami L. to go back in) Sorry, where was I?  
  
Kei: What's a Shadow-whatsits?  
  
Cerelia: Shadow Realm? Oh, that's a horrible place, don't go there!  
  
Yami L.: (Coming out again) Do you want a trip to see for your self? (Evil smirk)  
  
(Waves a hand and sends Kei to the Shadow Realm)(Time freezes for a few seconds and summons Kei back)  
  
Kei: What the-heck?  
  
Yami L.: Now you know what the Shadow Realm is, want to go back?  
  
Kei: NO! Ok, ok, I'll give you the part. Wheeler, swap papers with Miss Akira!  
  
Yami L.: (Evil laugh and returns to Millennium Sword-which shrunk so it can fit around Cerelia's neck like a pendant)  
  
Joey: Um...ok. Hey, wait a minute. ISN'T CERELIA THE PRINCESS??!  
  
Kei: Er...yes, so I suppose you have to swap too. Now everyone, who would like to swap with Mr. Wheeler and be the princess?  
  
Mariah: Wait. What's that? (Points to a growing mass of dust getting closer and closer)  
  
Joey, Yami/Yugi, Kaiba, Malik/Marik (Don't ask how he got there) and Bakura (Basically all the bishies in Yu-Gi-Oh!): FANGIRLS!!!! AAAHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
(Runs through door)  
  
Mariah: (Evil laughs) Mwahahaha! That's just Qin and her 'Fangurl Club'!  
  
Qin: I wanna be the princess!  
  
Some Kaiba fangirl: ME! I LIKE HIM BETTER!  
  
Another fangirl: No! I AM!!  
  
Yami L.: (Gets pissed) Get lost stupid fangirls! (Sends them all except Qin to the Shadow Realm) I HATE it when fangirls scream like that!  
  
Cerelia: No don't! Put them back!  
  
Yami L.: Oh, fine! Stupid Cerelia.  
  
(Sends all fangirls to somewhere far away)  
  
Qin: Aww....my fangirls... (Walks off)  
  
Kei: Erm...anyone else want to be princess?  
  
Serenity: I will if nobody else will.  
  
Joey: No, Serenity!  
  
Serenity: Oh, don't worry Joey. I'll be fine.  
  
Kei: Ok! Then lets rehearse!  
  
Everyone: ^^  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
-All pile into the hall-  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Authoresses Comments: Ok, since there is a play, you wanna know the parts? Well, Joey is now playing one of the palace guards who try to surround the wicked witch, Tristan is a knight who burns all the spinning wheels, Yugi is King Arthur, Tea is one of the fairies and Bakura plays the Queen. Oh, and now I'm the wicked witch. Serenity's the princess Aurora!  
  
Bakura: Hey! I didn't know I filled in the part of the queen! I asked Tea but she just told me to do anything!  
  
Yami L.: Oh well, tough break dude!  
  
Bakura: Awww...you're so slack Linde....  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Kaiba/Prince: There's the princess (sigh). But she is asleep, how do I wake her?  
  
(Leans forward to pretend to kiss the princess)  
  
Kaiba: (Leans REALLY close to Serenity)  
  
Joey: No you don't! (Rushes forward and grabs Kaiba away)  
  
Kaiba: Do you really think that I actually want to do this?! Get off me you moron!  
  
(Joey gets thrown aside, Kaiba straightens his trenchcoat)  
  
Kaiba: I am through with this! I will no longer be in this play!  
  
Kei: Sorry, Seto. But I have to do what Ms. Toshiwa asked me to do. Tell you what, how about you lean close to her, but as soon as you think you're close enough, move away. The audience will know that you were meant to kiss her anyway without actually doing it.  
  
(Kaiba glares at Kei)  
  
Cerelia: (To Joey) You know, if Kaiba quits, you can be the prince instead.  
  
Joey: Oh, in that case, I'll encourage him to go! No wait, THEN I'LL HAVE TO KISS SERENITY!  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Kei: (Looks over) You mustn't assume things, Mr. Wheeler.  
  
Cerelia and Joey: (Innocent look on their faces) What? I didn't say anything!  
  
Kei: (To Kaiba) You can't quit now, you'll ruin the play for all of us.  
  
Cerelia: Seriously, if he stays, I'll bonk him with my mallet!  
  
Yami Krystal: (Popping outta thin air) Hey, that's my mallet!  
  
(After a long pause)  
  
Kaiba: (Glares, then nods slightly and whispers to himself) Baka....  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
-Outside of the school-  
  
Cerelia: (Running towards Kaiba before he gets into limo) Can I talk to you?  
  
Kaiba: Make it quick. I'm a busy man.  
  
Cerelia: I didn't really want the play to be ruined, even if you have to do that scene with one of my best friends. So, thanks.  
  
(Bows politely and walks off)  
  
Cerelia: Phew! I thought he was gonna explode or something...  
  
(Kaiba stares at her before getting in the limo)  
  
Kaiba: Stupid girl.  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
-Kaiba mansion, after Kaiba comes home-  
  
(Mokuba knocks on Kaiba's office)  
  
Mokuba: Seto. There's someone here. It's that girl from this morning.  
  
Seto: Don't remind me of this morning Mokuba. Tell her I'm not here.  
  
Mokuba: I already told her you were here.  
  
Seto: Tell her I'm too busy.  
  
Mokuba: She's not here to speak with you Seto. She's here to see me.  
  
Seto: What? Why is she here to see you?  
  
Mokuba: I don't know. Can I go?  
  
(Mokuba leaves)  
  
Kaiba: She's here to see Mokuba?  
  
(Outside, Cerelia is waiting for Mokuba to come back)  
  
Cerelia: So how's your brother.  
  
Mokuba: He's busy.  
  
Cerelia: He's always busy. I came to talk to you. I know you as Mokuba Kaiba, but you don't know me. I'm a-er.....friend of Seto's. I'm in his class with Yugi and them. I am Cerelia Akira, but sometimes, my yami, Linde takes over.  
  
Mokuba: Yugi? But Seto doesn't like Yugi. He doesn't want any friends.  
  
Cerelia: Well, that doesn't mean I can't be your friend.  
  
Mokuba: You want to be my friend?  
  
Cerelia: Yeah! We'll love to be your friend! Common, you have to meet them! They'll want to meet you too!  
  
(Drags Mokuba out)  
  
Mokuba: (To a maid) Tell Seto I'm going out with a friend!  
  
Maid: Yes, master Mokuba.  
  
(Walks to Kaiba's office and knocks)  
  
Kaiba: Come in.  
  
Maid: Master Mokuba will not be returning home soon. He has gone out with a friend.  
  
Kaiba: A friend? What friend? He has none.  
  
Maid: A young lady who just came by.  
  
Kaiba: (Pauses) Thankyou, return to your duties.  
  
(Maid leaves and Kaiba glares at the laptop screen)  
  
Kaiba: My brother better be in one piece, Cerelia Akira, or my name isn't Seto Kaiba.  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
Authoresses Ending Comment:  
  
Cerelia: Now that's what I call a *lame* chapter. Lot's of fangirls and some torture here though.  
  
Yami Linde: Tell me about it. Those scenes are so 'Kaiba Fangurl' material....  
  
Cerelia: Will you be quiet already! It's time to review!  
  
Yami L.: You know, I'm meant to be giving you orders, you are just a little voice in my head.  
  
Cerelia: I am more than just a little voice. I AM you.  
  
Yami L.: Whatever....  
  
Cerelia: Without my body, you would still be trapped inside the Millenium Sword!  
  
Yami L.: You know very well that I made you with my magical powers.  
  
Cerelia: Not true. I have parents.  
  
Yami L.: Well, it's kinda complicated, Cerelia is just a random hikari, a conscience, yet she is real and is alive and has a life and a family, so I have no idea what I am. Let's just say that Cerelia is the hikari and I was unleashed when she was very young, so there is one person with two memories and souls. I am known as Cerelia to my family and friends, but Linde in my past, I think. I believe I had a different name, but....oh well.  
  
Cerelia: Wow....it IS complicated. Cooliez!  
  
Yami L.: -_-U I'm the main authoress and I don't even know who I am.....  
  
Kaiba: (Pops outta nowhere) I love you.  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Kaiba: Actually, I take that back.  
  
Cerelia: Wadda?  
  
Yami L.: WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Don't blame me! Mariah made me say it!  
  
Yami L.: MARIAH!!!!!!!!  
  
Mariah: (Emerges from nowhere like Kaiba did) Ya?  
  
Yami L.: HOW DARE YOU!  
  
Mariah: Hey, it's my fanart, so I can make him do whatever I want. And I want him to be in love with you and you hating him.  
  
Yami Krystal: Sounds like me.  
  
Mariah: Er...yeah, basically. Yami loves Krystal!  
  
Yami L.: Ahhh....the pharaoh and pharaoh-ess...  
  
Yami K.: SHUT UP! (Banishes all to torture chamber, except Yami L.)  
  
Yami L.: You know I can block off your attacks, your highness.  
  
Yami K.: Well, as long as you're still calling me 'your highness'.  
  
Yami L.: I always will anyway.  
  
Yami K.: Aha. I know. Well, on behalf of Cerelia, please review this, though I don't recommend it. 


	6. Recognition

Authoresses Note:  
  
Cerelia: Welcome back, did you miss me? Oh, I guess not.  
  
Linde: Well duh.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Authoresses Comment: Oh, I decided call her 'Linde' because it's too much to type and I can't be bothered.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Mariah: To tell you the truth, I don't feel comfortable with Kaiba being the prince with Serenity being princess. She is my sister-in-law, well kinda.  
  
Cerelia: Oh, right. I was thinking more of the lines of, well Linde was thinking 'Get rid of that part with whatever it takes'.  
  
Mariah: Nice! (Obviously said with sarcasm and a bit of annoyance)  
  
Linde: Yes. I'm not. I am evil, pure evil.  
  
Mariah: We can tell.  
  
Cerelia: Well you can tell, but I know who you really are, Linde.  
  
Linde: I don't know my own name before when I was a warrior for Yami, how do you know?  
  
Cerelia: I am the almighty authoress.  
  
Mariah: I am the almighty torturess!  
  
Linde: What-ever.  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
Chapter 6-Recognition  
  
-Akira residence, next morning-  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Authoresses Comment: Alright, just a note, I'M NOT A KAIBA FANGIRL!!!! And Mariah is ALWAYS WRONG!  
  
Mariah: No I'm not! I was right that you did have fun right Linde?  
  
Linde: I had fun yesterday...  
  
Cerelia: I'm not surprised. You were in my body the whole time..  
  
Linde: (Rolls eyes) Ya ya...  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Cerelia: What a beautiful morning!  
  
Linde: (In the mirror) What's so good about it?  
  
Cerelia: Sadcase...  
  
Linde: Kaiba fangirl! (Blows wet raspberry)  
  
Cerelia: (Holding back thought of sticking up a very rude hand gesture)  
  
(Walks downstairs to the dining room)  
  
Cerelia: Mum! what's for break-  
  
(Notices her mother serving food to Kaiba)  
  
Cerelia: Heck?!  
  
Cerelia's mother: Goodmorning dear. Your friend came by earlier but I didn't want to wake you. He's been so kind, he brought along a fruit basket.  
  
(Points to a fruit basket)  
  
Cerelia: What the hell are you doing here?!  
  
(Kaiba staring at her)(Cerelia looks down, sees herself still in her nightgown)  
  
Cerelia: o_O  
  
(Clicks her fingers, a veil appears and disappears)  
  
Cerelia: (All dressed) You have no right to be here eating my breakfast!  
  
Cerelia's mother: Don't be so mean, there's plenty! And where were you the night before, I was so worried!  
  
Cerelia: I was-was at Mariah's. We had to finish our assignment and, I fell asleep.  
  
Kaiba: (Raises an eyebrow) Really?  
  
Cerelia: If you don't mind mum, I'll be going to school, NOW!  
  
(Drags a bonkilated Kaiba out the door)  
  
Kaiba: Oww....  
  
Cerelia: What are you doing!  
  
Kaiba: Why did you go off with my brother?  
  
(Both glaring at each other, Kaiba clutching a bump on his head)  
  
Cerelia: Is it so wrong to feel sorry for someone who has been locked up in that place? A boy his age should be playing with friends! Not sitting quietly as his brother runs a company!  
  
Kaiba: He goes to school.  
  
Cerelia: He's not making any friends!  
  
Kaiba: He doesn't need friends.  
  
Cerelia: Yeah, I wonder why.  
  
Kaiba: With you around, who needs enemies.  
  
(Drives off in the limo)(Cerelia dumbstruck at what happened)  
  
Cerelia: Grrr....  
  
Linde: That son of a (censored)!  
  
Cerelia: You'll die for that Seto Kaiba!  
  
Linde: If he insults me again, off to the SHADOW REALM!!!  
  
(Glares at the distant limo)  
  
Cerelia: You know, you should meet Yami Bakura sometime...you can be the best of friends.........sure love the Shadow Realm. Is that your only choice in torturing people?  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
-At school-  
  
Yugi: Are you alright Cerelia? You look flushed!  
  
Joey: Yeah! Did you eat chilli or something?  
  
Cerelia: No. Am I red or something?  
  
Tristan: Yeah. You're all red, like you're off the top!  
  
Cerelia: *Blushes* See you guys later.  
  
(Runs off, nearly dropping her books)  
  
Everyone: ^^U Weird....  
  
(Bell goes and all the students pile into the room)  
  
Cerelia: I have to avoid eye-contact and speaking to him.  
  
(A flash of light and Linde comes out)  
  
Linde: What the (censored)?!  
  
Cerelia: I can't deal with it. I'll just lock myself in here for the rest of the day...  
  
Linde: What! That's my Millennium Sword! MINE!  
  
(Kaiba comes in and sits next to her, as usual)  
  
Cerelia: (To Linde) He looks red.  
  
Linde: Like you. I think you're both angry at each other.  
  
Cerelia: So what? Should I care?  
  
Linde: Why not?  
  
Cerelia: Because he is-  
  
(Teacher walks in)  
  
Kei: Alright. Today, we are going to go to the aquarium. I hope you all remember! And some parents are coming with us!  
  
Cerelia: Please, for the love of god please no.......  
  
(A whole lot of parents come in, Yugi's grandpa, Tea's mother and Joey's mother with Serenity)  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Authoresses Comment: Well, when Serenity was rehearsing for the play, she just happened to be in our class. I guess Krystal or someone rigged the timetable....had to be English, didn't it...well, she's not in our class before but now she is.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Joey: Hey sis!  
  
Serenity: Hi Joey! I convinced mum to be here!  
  
(Both hug as Tristan straightens his shirt and tries to look cool)  
  
Serenity: Hi Tristan, Tea, Cere-  
  
Linde: It's Linde today.  
  
Serenity: Oh, ok. Where's Bakura? I got him something...  
  
(Pulls out a small neatly wrapped present)  
  
Joey: What's that for?  
  
Serenity: Well, he's my boyfriend.  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Serenity: Just kidding, just kidding! It's for helping get my bracelet from the rain thingy, place where rainwater flows to on the road.  
  
Joey: (Who fell of his chair) DON'T DO THAT AGAIN YOU HEAR ME!!!  
  
Everyone: ^^U  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
-At the aquarium, everyone gets off the bus-  
  
Kei: Alright. Now, you may go anywhere you like, but you have to do it with your partners. Now, to make things simple, your partners will be the person you sit next to, is that clear? Alrighty, lets meet here at 2:30!  
  
Linde: Great....A whole day with Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: (Glares at her)  
  
Linde: What are you glaring at?!  
  
(Long awkward pause)  
  
Kaiba: Guess we're going to be together.  
  
Linde: We? As in, me and you?  
  
Cerelia: (To Linde) I think he wants to be with you for the whole day....  
  
Linde: No, he wants to be with you, he doesn't know about me, remember?  
  
Kaiba: Where do you want to go, Linde?  
  
Linde: Wha-?  
  
Kaiba: I know you swapped with Cerelia. She is your light, you can really tell the difference you know. You are the evil, torturing type, and she's the innocent kind hikari. And you swear more.  
  
Cerelia: Wowwiez...how did he know so much about us?  
  
Linde: Ok, well I was thinking of going with Yugi to the dolphin arena first and then to see penguins and whales. Then maybe a shark demonstration and then have lunch at the cafeteria.  
  
Kaiba: ... (Narrows his eyes) I don't want to go with them.  
  
Linde: (To Cerelia) Arrogant, self-absorbed (censored)!  
  
Cerelia: Yeah....got that right.  
  
(Notices Kaiba looking at her strangely)  
  
Linde: What? You're staring at me! Stop that (censored) staring!  
  
Kaiba: Let's see dolphins then.  
  
Cerelia: I think he likes you!  
  
Linde: Shut. Your. Mouth. Or I'll lock you in the Millennium Sword for the next five thousand years!  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
-After watching whales, in the cafeteria-  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Authoresses Comment: Let's see, how should I put it in words you can understand? Let's just call it VERY disturbing. REALLY disturbing. Plus I don't think much of sharks. Oh, one thing:  
  
Cerelia: (Singing) Love is in the air, everywhere on the ground!  
  
Linde: Seriously, give it up or I really WILL lock you in there and watch your slowly decaying body over the centuries.  
  
Cerelia: (Sings over and over) Love is in the air!  
  
Linde: I hate you... (evil glare)  
  
Cerelia: ^^  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Linde: (Drinking from a chocolate thickshake Kaiba paid for) Yum! I never tasted anything so yummy! *slurp slurp*  
  
Kaiba: (Moving his chair away from her, even though it's as far as the table will let) I don't know you...  
  
Linde: Yummy! (Slurps more thickshake)(She's just doing this to embarrass Kaiba)  
  
(Yugi/Yami and his partner comes in)  
  
Linde: Yami?  
  
Kaiba: (Looks up)  
  
Yami: Linde?  
  
Linde: It's been a long time, your highness...  
  
Yami: Yes, it has been, dear friend. I still remember that day it happened... (Eyes flash at Kaiba)  
  
Linde: Yami, I-I couldn't betray you. But I didn't want to hurt you if I chose the wrong person.  
  
Yami: I understand.  
  
Yugi's partner: Er...if you don't mind, I'm hungry. I have no idea what you both are talking about but I'm famished!  
  
Kaiba: Lucky you, you don't have to pay. She's already eaten something like 6 hamburgers....  
  
Linde: Hey, I haven't eaten for five thousand years!  
  
Yami: Well I have to go now. Joey is hungry.  
  
(Walks to the counter and buys a whole load of food and drinks)  
  
Linde: (Sadly watches Yami go out)  
  
Kaiba: Where do you want to go now?  
  
Linde: I thought you were angry at Cerelia.  
  
Kaiba: I'm angry at her, not you.  
  
Linde: All she wants to do is be Mokuba's friend. He doesn't dare to have any and nobody at school want to approach him.  
  
Kaiba: How do you know?  
  
Linde: Cerelia told me. Mokuba cares for you too, but he needs someone who will hug him and confort him in times of need. He needs a parent. Hire a nanny or someone to look after him.  
  
(Stares at her) (How come Linde is so nice all of a sudden? And what's with that thickshake?)  
  
Linde: Stop that (censored) staring! (Pulls on Millennium Sword Pendant from around her neck, yes she can chibisize it and hang it round her neck)  
  
Kaiba: He's open to you. I'll pay you of course.  
  
Linde: Huh?! No! I can't be his nanny! I don't know how!  
  
Kaiba: I'll pay you, you can take care of him for a while.  
  
Linde: No!  
  
Cerelia: Awww.....please? I need the extra money!  
  
Linde: Oh fine! (Pissed at hikari)  
  
Kaiba: That was quick ^^U  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
-Mokuba's school, after the excursion-  
  
(Kaiba and Linde get out of the limo)  
  
Linde: The bell hasn't rung yet.  
  
Kaiba: Wait for him to come.  
  
(Bell rings after 5 minutes and a whole load of kids rush out of the school to meet their parents)(Mokuba comes out, looking sad and lonely)  
  
Linde: Hello Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: Cerelia? What are you doing here.  
  
Linde: I'm not Cerelia. I'm Linde, Cerelia's darker self.  
  
Mokuba: Seto!? (Sees Kaiba and runs to hug him)  
  
Kaiba: Hello Mokuba. Let's go home.  
  
Mokuba: Wait! I need to get my book back from the teacher!  
  
(Mokuba runs inside)  
  
???: Look! Who is that?  
  
(Linde see some parents whispering and pointing at Kaiba out of the corner of her eye)  
  
Old lady 1: Isn't that the kid who owns Kaiba Corporations?  
  
Old lady 2: Seto Kaiba? Can't be, why would he be here?  
  
Linde: (Loud enough for the gossipy ladies to hear) Kaiba. Lets go find Mokuba.  
  
Old lady 2: Hear that, he's waiting for his brother!  
  
Old lady 3: Who's the girl?  
  
(Linde glares hatefully, the Sennen Eye gleaming brightly on her forehead and whispers to Kaiba)  
  
Linde: Lets get outta here.  
  
(Mokuba runs out holding his bag)  
  
Mokuba: I'm done. ^^  
  
Kaiba: (To the ladies) If you don't mind, we will be leaving.  
  
(Ladies look embarrased as they get into the limo)  
  
Linde: Stupid (censored) old ladies.  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
Authoresses Ending Comment:  
  
Qin: Cool, nice Linde!  
  
Linde: Is that meant to be a compliment?  
  
Qin: ^^U Yeah?  
  
Linde: I would've swore to them, if I had more time....  
  
Cerelia: Yes, you are the mean, rude type.  
  
Linde: (Glaring)  
  
Cerelia: That glare doesn't work on me. I AM you, remember. Only Joanne can get freaked by that glare.  
  
Linde: (Swears in Egyptian and throws a vase at the wall)  
  
Cerelia: Linde! It's PG13!!!  
  
Linde: It's not like they understand what I just said.  
  
Cerelia: Still! They're gonna review, right?  
  
Linde: Sure sure.  
  
Cerelia: Please review! Please?!  
  
Linde: Don't beg them, they can do what ever they want. I don't really mind. Besides, it's their review.  
  
Cerelia: Well, just please review anyway! 


	7. At The Beginning

Authoresses Note:  
  
Cerelia: WELCOME READERS!!!  
  
Linde: I think they'll be tired now for reading you saying that every time you update.  
  
Cerelia: Oh, ok then. HELLO!!!!!!  
  
Linde: -_-U Oh just get real.  
  
Mariah: I'm not annoyed. It's funny watching you two fighting! ^^  
  
Cerelia: We don't fight. I don't resort to violence when it comes to my yami. She does.  
  
Linde: I DON'T RESORT TO VIOLENCE!!! I RESORT TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!  
  
Cerelia: Sheesh, are you in love with the place or something? Everytime, you say 'I'll banish you to the Shadow Realm'.  
  
Linde: Alright then, I'LL KILL YOU, HANG YOUR HEART FROM A HOOK AND NAIL YOUR SOUL IN!  
  
Cerelia: Ooohh....harsh....  
  
Linde: You (censored) got that right!  
  
Mariah: That'll teach anyone to not mess with you. You're the only one I know who'll actually be true to your word.  
  
Linde: Yes, I'm very capable. I did this in Ancient Egypt, I can do it again.  
  
Cerelia: You tortured people in Egypt?  
  
Linde: I was a warrior. I watched, well, more like got disgusted but satisfied with the results to those criminals.  
  
Cerelia: While we are on the subject, I have to apologize (especially to the authoress 'Ashes Of Life') for not updating my fanfic for the last few days. My grandfather died a few days ago....  
  
Everyone: Oh.  
  
Cerelia: Yes, well I never knew him so the (tiny) shock made me lose my inspiration for a while, but I'm ok now, so it's time to read the fanfic.  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
Chapter 7-At The Beginning  
  
-Kaiba mansion, arriving from Mokuba's school-  
  
(Getting out of the limo)  
  
Linde: Your house is so big....but not as big as the palace in Egypt.  
  
Mokuba: Thanks ^^U  
  
(All goes inside, Kaiba walks off to his office and Mokuba pulls Linde towards his 'playroom')  
  
Mokuba: I don't want to annoy Seto, so lets talk in here. Why did Seto pick me up today? He never picked me up from school before.  
  
Linde: I was 'brainwashed' in becoming your babysitter.  
  
Mokuba: Really, but what about Seto?  
  
Linde: He asked me to be your nanny in the first place.  
  
Mokuba: (Hugging Linde) I'm glad he chose you to be my sister.  
  
Linde: (To Cerelia) What is he doing?  
  
Cerelia: He's hugging you. (Rolls eyes)  
  
Linde: I've never been hugged like this before.  
  
Cerelia: Hmm....ancient Egypt, with a certain someone who was a preist.....  
  
Linde: (Sennen Eye flashes dangerously) You are really starting to annoy me, hikari!  
  
Mokuba: You seem like a sister to me...  
  
Linde: (Eye slowly dimming) A sister...  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Authoresses Comments: You don't know about this but when Linde locked her soul away, the sword was given to her sister who is Cerelia's great-great- great-great-ect. grandmother. Linde doesn't remember any of this but Cerelia does (read my other story, 'One's New Heart' to find out more).  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
-In Kaiba's office, at night-  
  
Kaiba: Now I got her coming to my house everyday, what are you doing, Seto? I have to see what they are up to.  
  
(Abandons his computer and walks quietly to Mokuba's room, looks inside)  
  
Linde: You know, Mokuba. It's getting really late. I think your brother would want you to go to bed now.  
  
Mokuba: Ok. I'm tired anyway.  
  
Linde: (Doesn't know what to do so pulls covers over Mokuba)  
  
Mokuba: Can you sing me that song you were humming before.  
  
Linde: What song? I don't sing!  
  
Mokuba: Yes you do, you were humming it.  
  
Linde: Sorry, but I don't know where it came from. I think my hikari-  
  
Mokuba: Please?  
  
Linde: Fine. Cerelia, a little help here?  
  
(Starts to sing 'At The Beginning' to Mokuba)  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Authoresses Comments: For all of you guys who know, I love to sing so if you know me then you know that tune. It's such a cool song, it's on the Anastasia Soundtrack, the lost romanov princess.  
  
Cerelia: Do you know why I'm called Cerelia? Because I love to sing and my name comes from the name Cecelia/Cecille-musical)  
  
Linde: Whatever. Hey, didn't your voice drop by 2 notes and your stability and pitch too?  
  
Cerelia: Well thats not my fault! It's those stinking smokers! And my house was covered in smoke too!  
  
Linde: Why?  
  
Cerelia: Because someone forgot to close the stove....I had to smell it! Now my voice is all wonked!  
  
Linde: At least you still can sing better then me....-_-U  
  
Cerelia: No, I can't unfortunately. You are a Yami, you have more feeling and hatred and loneliness...  
  
Linde: ...What does that have to do with singing?  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
(Mokuba falls asleep)  
  
Linde: *Yawn* I think you have some homework to finish, Cerelia.  
  
Cerelia: (To Linde in her mind) I'm sleepy, can you do it for me?  
  
Linde: (Sighs) Things I do for my light one (pulls out laptop and starts to type)  
  
Kaiba: (Thinking about something and watches)  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
-Akira residence, in the morning-  
  
Cerelia: (Waking up) I'm so tired....  
  
Linde: You're tired! I spent last night doing your assignment!  
  
Cerelia: (Pulling sheets over her head) I don't wanna get up.  
  
Linde: Listen...  
  
(Both listen and hear people talking outside)  
  
Both: Kaiba!  
  
Cerelia: What is he doing hear??!  
  
Linde: Shuddup! Listen!  
  
(A whole lot of mumbling)  
  
Cerelia's mother: She's still asleep, I can wake her up if it's important.  
  
Kaiba: No, I'll wake her. It's not important.  
  
(Footsteps can be heard and the door opens)  
  
Linde: Pretend you're sleeping!!!  
  
(Pulls covers over)(Kaiba walks into room)  
  
Kaiba: (In his thoughts) Typical girl's room.  
  
Kaiba's conscience: You've never been in a girls room...  
  
Kaiba: It's different from what I imagined it to be like.  
  
(Walks over to the bed)  
  
Cerelia: (To Linde) Get away from me!!!  
  
(Keeps her eyes shut)  
  
Cerelia: Get lost, get lost, get LOST!  
  
(Kaiba leans over)  
  
Kaiba: I know you're awake, I can tell...  
  
Linde: Busted!  
  
(Opens her eyes)  
  
Cerelia: What the are you doing in MY ROOM!!!!  
  
Kaiba: I want a word with Linde, if you don't mind.  
  
Cerelia: What do you want her for?  
  
Kaiba: I need to talk to her.  
  
Linde: (Emerging from Sword and reforming into a different person-not in the same body as her hikari) What do you want?  
  
Kaiba: I never knew you can be separated?  
  
Cerelia: Me neither!  
  
Linde: I like listening to Cerelia's thoughts...but usually I can't do this. But if it's important for you to come into my room......  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
-At school-  
  
(Bell goes and all comes in)  
  
Cerelia: (Pant pant) Hi! Sorry, I woke up really late!  
  
Yugi: Don't worry. School just started.  
  
(Smiles and sit at her table, notices Kaiba isn't there)  
  
Cerelia: Talk about slow, even I turned up faster...but then, he is talking to my yami...alone...  
  
(Takes out laptop and finishes assignment)(Kaiba walks in and sits down)  
  
Cerelia: Where have you been with my yami?  
  
Kaiba: (Evil glare) None of your business.  
  
Cerelia: I'm her hikari, I have a right to know.  
  
Kaiba: That is between me and Linde (looks away and stares at the tree outside)  
  
Cerelia: You alright?  
  
Kaiba: Keep out of this...  
  
Cerelia: I have the right to know.  
  
Kaiba: You have the right to remain silen-  
  
(Teacher walks in)  
  
Kei: Alright everyone! Take out your scripts, we are going to practise again today!  
  
Everyone: (Groan)  
  
Kei: Aww...common! It'll be fun!  
  
Cerelia: Yeah right. I wonder where Linde is gonna stay? I hope she is alright. I need her to play evil, I'm no good....well I am good but not good at being evil...-_-U confusing......  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
Authoresses Ending Comment:  
  
Cerelia: So, what DID you and Kaiba talk about.  
  
Linde: That's in none of your concern. That is between me and Seto.  
  
Cerelia: Coming to first name terms are we? (Smiling mischevously)  
  
Linde: (Taking her Millennium Sword out) That's it!!!!! (Bonks Cerelia on the head)  
  
Cerelia: What the-OW!!!! How did you do that!!!!  
  
Linde: In case you haven't noticed, we are still separated, so MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Krystal: You sound a lot like Yami Bakura.  
  
Mariah: Tell me about it.  
  
Linde: I am NOT Yami Bakura!  
  
(Yami Bakura suddenly pops up out of nowhere)  
  
Yami Bakura: Where the (censored) am I?  
  
Mariah: You're in Cerelia and Linde's fanfic. Now, Yami Bakura, meet 'Yami' Linde.  
  
Linde: Mariah, am I seriously gonna BANISH YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!!!!!!!! (Swings sword at Mariah and she disappears)  
  
Cerelia: LINDE!!!!!! Bring her back!!!  
  
Linde: (Glaring at her hikari)(Swings sword again and Mariah re-appears)  
  
Mariah: Hey! I wanted to stay there!  
  
Yami Bakura: Well, aren't you evil. Weak though, you're pet hikari seems tougher and in control...  
  
Linde: Shut your face before I bonk you!  
  
Yami Bakura: Tou-chy! (Crosses arms)  
  
Linde: Grr....  
  
Yami Bakura: Well, nice to meet someone as evil as I am.  
  
(Yami Bakura disappears)  
  
Mariah: Well, at least you met him, after all this time.  
  
Cerelia: Right. I don't think I want to ever again. All I want now is a review! =^.^= Meow! 


	8. Evil Schemes

Authoresses Note:  
  
Cerelia: Cooliez! I'm already up to the 8th chapter!  
  
Linde: Wow... (Rolls eyes)  
  
Cerelia: Yes, it's a great accomplishment for me, so shut up!  
  
Linde: Ok then. (Goes into Millennium Dagger-chibi version of Millennium Sword)  
  
Cerelia: ...  
  
(A long silence later)  
  
Cerelia: Linde! Come out! I'm bored, nobody is here to talk to me!  
  
Linde: (From inside the dagger) Well, that's for telling me to shut up :P  
  
Cerelia: Please.... (Gives innocent look)  
  
Linde: I know what you are doing, and no!  
  
Cerelia: Aww.....pretty please?  
  
Linde: Go shove your (censored) face!  
  
Cerelia: (Picks up dagger and chucks it in a bucket of water)  
  
Linde: Wadda? (Glub glub)  
  
(Linde emerges from dagger, drenched)  
  
Linde: Why you (censored) deranged hikari! I'll (censored) get you for this!!!!  
  
(Throws an energy ball at Cerelia)  
  
Cerelia: Huh?  
  
(Energy ball hits Cerelia who becomes scorched)  
  
Cerelia: (All charred and burnt) GET BACK HERE YOU MANIACAL YAMI!!!!!!!!  
  
Mariah: (Watching from the sidelines) ^^U This is too weird.....but funny ^^  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
Chapter 8-Evil Schemes  
  
-On the street, outside the school-  
  
(Bell goes and everyone comes out)  
  
Cerelia: Hey Yugi. I'm going to go home first to check on Linde, alright. I'll meet you at the cafe later.  
  
Yugi: We'll wait for you there.  
  
Bakura: Take as long as you want. But don't bring her along. My yami will go bonkers.  
  
Cerelia: Why?  
  
Bakura: Since that last meeting, he has developed a small crush on her.  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Cerelia: Yami Bakura?!  
  
Mariah: See, I knew they'll get along fine. They really like banishing people to the Shadow Realm.  
  
(Yami Bakura comes out)  
  
Yami Bakura: Why you (censored) (censored) hikari! What the (censored) do you know? YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Starts chasing Bakura around brandishing some cards and a whip)  
  
Bakura: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (Runs around in circles)  
  
Mariah: (Clicks her fingers and the whip turns into a pillow) Alright alright. Cerelia, you go and find Linde. (Whispering to Cerelia) And bring her along.  
  
Cerelia: Er....why the hell am I going to do that after what happened?  
  
Mariah: I want to see Yami Bakura's reaction! ^^  
  
Cerelia: Er.....right....  
  
(Walks away leaving everyone to settle Yami Bakura down)  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
-Akira residence-  
  
Cerelia: Mum, I'm home!  
  
Cerelia's mother: There's food in the kitchen!  
  
Cerelia: I'm going to the cafe instead mum!  
  
(Goes upstairs and slams the door shut)  
  
Cerelia: Thank god! Mum's cooking tastes like-  
  
Linde: You're finally home, huh?  
  
(Cerelia turns around and sees her yami wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt and a white skirt, a necklace made from crystal beads threaded into the shape of the Sennen Eye and gold armbands and wristbands)  
  
Cerelia: Where did you get those clothes from?  
  
Linde: (Looks down at her long skirt) What?  
  
Cerelia: Er.....nice clothes...  
  
Linde: Is that meant to be a compliment?  
  
Cerelia: Why don't you take me seriously?  
  
Linde: How the hell should I know.  
  
Cerelia: What were you and Kaiba talking about after I left?  
  
Linde: That, is none of your business.  
  
Cerelia: Oh, common. I heard it already. Now tell me! I'll find out sooner or later!  
  
Linde: Didn't he tell you anyway?  
  
Cerelia: No, of course not!  
  
Linde: He just wanted to know how Mokuba was doing. And he offered me his security card so I can visit Mokuba without buzzing.  
  
Cerelia: Then why won't he tell me that?  
  
Linde: Again, how the hell should I know?  
  
Cerelia: Well, he just kept telling me to stay out of it and that it was between you two.  
  
Linde: He, wha?  
  
Cerelia: Yeah. He told me to mind my own business.  
  
Linde: Well, he did talk about other things.  
  
Cerelia: Like?  
  
Linde: Hmmm.....he said that Mokuba was becoming a better and happier person and he thanked me for making him feel that way.  
  
Cerelia: He thanked you. (Raises an eyebrow)  
  
Linde: If you are thinking what I think you are thinking, then you can go shove your (censored) head in the bin!  
  
Cerelia: You know Linde. Can you at least try to be nice?  
  
Linde: Sorry, can't help it. I like torturing and being rude. ^_~  
  
Cerelia: Oh, I almost forgot, we have to meet everyone at the cafe!  
  
Linde: Why?  
  
Cerelia: Mariah wanted to see you and me separately I think.  
  
Linde: (After a long pause) Alright. But I have to freshen up, I've been cooped up in this room all day! And I don't dare go out, what if your mother sees me? (Starts running her fingers through her hair)  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Authoresses Comment: If you're wondering, even though I mentioned it in the first or second chapter, Linde and I can look very different if you know where to look. Both have long layered black hair with blonde streaks, basically like Yami, and yes, this is what I really look like in real life. Linde has sharper eyes like Yami and is grey, sometimes green or blue and even light purple in certain lights. I have hazel/light brown eyes.  
  
Linde: I like my freakin' eye colour, thank you very much.  
  
Cerelia: Never said you didn't, did I?  
  
Linde: It changes depending on my mood and the light.  
  
Cerelia: (Stares deeply into her yami's eyes) They're green now.  
  
Linde: That means I'm up to mischief, hehe..... (Evil grin)  
  
Cerelia: Ah oh.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Cerelia: Good point, how about you use your powers to summon yourself outside.  
  
Linde: Why don't I jump out the window?  
  
(Linde disappears throught the window)  
  
Cerelia: (Looks out to check she's there) Good on you Mariah! Hehe.....  
  
(Outside on the lawn)  
  
Linde: (Looking back at the window) Forgive me hikari for that inappropriate lie...  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
-At the cafe-  
  
(Joey and Tristan is making sure the cafe becomes rich)  
  
Yugi: (Looks up) Hey! Here comes Cerelia, with Linde!  
  
Yami Bakura: Linde? *blushes*  
  
Bakura: Yami, are you blushing?  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Yami Bakura: WHY YOU (censored) IMBECILE!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!!!!!!!  
  
(Starts chasing Bakura around the cafe)  
  
Bakura: (Trips and falls on Linde) AHHHH!!!  
  
Linde: (Squished under Bakura) Ow! Get off me you (censored) baka! Get off me NOW if you value your life!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: (Getting up quickly) Sorry! So sorry! It was Yami Bakura! I swear!  
  
Linde: Grrr.... (Wacks Bakura over the head)  
  
Bakura: Hey! OWWIES!  
  
Cerelia: Aw, common. I'm hungry!!!!!!  
  
Mariah and Krystal: Lets eat!  
  
Mai: That's all you think of?  
  
Mariah, Krystal and Cerelia: Yep! ^^  
  
(Suddenly Kaiba walks in)  
  
Mariah: Ah! Here comes our guest!  
  
Kaiba: Why the (censored) am I doing here? I'm a busy man, you know.  
  
Cerelia: Been there, heard that.  
  
Mariah: Yesh, but I threatened to show that pic of you holding a BEWD plushie! ^^ (Read her fanfic and you'll understand)  
  
Kaiba: Grrr....gimme that picture!  
  
Everyone: o_O BEWD PLUSHIE!  
  
Kaiba: BE QUIET YOU STUPID MOR-  
  
Cerelia: Erm.....why don't you all just calm down!  
  
Kaiba: Oh, you're here.  
  
Cerelia: Yes, and Linde too! =^.^=  
  
Kaiba: Oh, hi Linde.  
  
Linde: Why is everyone here?  
  
Mariah: I wanted a get together! Lets all enjoy ourselves!  
  
(After lots of served food and eating)  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Authoresses Comment: I case you didn't read any of Mariah's fanfic, something terrible and painful falls on Bakura in a moment so, don't be offended if you're a 'Bakura Fangurl'.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Bakura: Linde, would you like a bowl of spagetti?  
  
Joey: No! She wants an ice-cream!  
  
Yugi: How about a crepe?  
  
Cerelia: Er.....why is everyone serving Linde? She doesn't eat much, I think.  
  
Linde: What are you talking about? I eat as much as Krystal and Mariah!  
  
Qin: I'm the one that doesn't eat much!  
  
Cerelia: ^^ I know, last time, you only ate a few slices of pizza!  
  
Mariah: Oh, I remember! We went to your place after the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist League!  
  
Cerelia: Yes, after I missed my dueling session because 'someone' gave me wrong directions....  
  
Mariah: Well it's not my fault you thought you had to walk all the way to the other side of Westfield!!!!  
  
Cerelia: Hey! You told me to go 'right'!!!!!  
  
Mariah: Yeah, right inside Toys'R'Us!!!!  
  
Cerelia: Oh yeah, why didn't you-  
  
Linde: Will you all just (censored) shut the (censored) up!  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Kaiba: I haven't been talking.  
  
Tea and Tristan: Yeah, and us!  
  
Serenity: I've been silent the whole time.  
  
Linde: Yes, but all this noise is giving me a headache!  
  
Mai: Want some Panadol?  
  
Yugi: Oh, I'm sorry Linde. I didn't relise we were that loud?  
  
Joey: Oh sorry! I'll try to be quiet now.  
  
Bakura: Yeah, me too!  
  
(Everyone shuts up and starts to eat again)  
  
Linde: Yami Bakura, can you pass me the bread rolls?  
  
Yami Bakura: (Chucks a roll which was meant to be directed at his hikari)  
  
Linde: (Catching it before it hits Bakura) Sorry, as much as I want to do that to Cerelia, I need this for my soup.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
(Yami Bakura's thoughts)  
  
Yami Bakura: What is this I'm feeling? It's like I know her before.  
  
Bakura: (For some unknown reason is communicating with his Yami telepathically) You do know her, don't you? Isn't she Cerelia's yami?  
  
Yami Bakura: (Rolls eyes)  
  
Bakura: Then you should have known her. She was there in Ancient Egypt.  
  
Yami Bakura: Maybe, she's probably there-wait! What am I saying! HOW DARE YOU (censored) FOOL ME INTO CONFIDING IN YOU!!!!  
  
Bakura: Ah oh.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Yami Bakura: (Aloud) I'm gonna get you for this!  
  
Bakura: Eep!  
  
(Runs out of the cafe with Yami Bakura in hot pursuit)  
  
Everyone: Um...ok.  
  
Bakura: (Runs inside again) PLEASE GET ME OUTTA THIS SITUATION! ANYTHING!  
  
Mariah: Anything huh?  
  
(A loud sound of something falling can be heard and a grand piano falls)  
  
Bakura: Oh no! Not in this fanfic too!  
  
(Bakura gets flattened)  
  
Mariah: How did I know that was going to happen?  
  
Linde: Because you always do that to poor Bakura in your fanfic.  
  
(Spends minutes trying to dig Bakura out)  
  
Bakura: Finally! Why didn't anyone ask me 'Are you alright Bakura?'.  
  
Mariah: Because everytime I ask, you bite my head off.  
  
Cerelia: Luckily, I wasn't there.  
  
Linde: A few minutes of my life wasted on digging this baka out.....  
  
Kaiba: I remember someone dyed my trenchcoat pink... (glares at Mariah)  
  
Mariah: (Innocent look) Not me, it was Yami Bakura's blood-red shorts!  
  
Kaiba: You owe me a new trenchcoat.  
  
Mariah: Not while I still have that plushie pic! ^^  
  
Kaiba: GIMME THAT PIC! (Starts chasing her around the cafe)  
  
Linde: Yoink! (Grabs pic of Mariah)  
  
Mariah: Wadda-  
  
Linde: (Ripping the picture up into tiny pieces) Sorry Mariah.  
  
Mariah: Awww, why did you have to go and do that?  
  
Linde: Wait. I have an even better way of making a fool out of Seto Kaiba. ^_~  
  
Mariah: Tell me?  
  
Linde: Oh, I will, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
Authoresses Ending Comment:  
  
Cerelia: What was that all about?  
  
Mariah: I think Kaiba is really pissed.  
  
Linde: He's always pissed.  
  
Cerelia: Like you.  
  
Linde: I don't express myself with anger, and if I do, I use that anger to put into my torture.  
  
Cerelia: I should be the almighty authoress and you can be the fanfic torturess!  
  
Mariah: And me!  
  
Cerelia: Yes, and you too, but since this is our fanfic, we are in charge.  
  
Linde: I would like to know whether or not you like us torturing the Yu-Gi- Oh! cast. If you don't TOO BAD! MWAHAHAHAHA! But review anyway, for Cerelia's sake.  
  
Cerelia: ^^U Erm....yes....review... 


	9. The Christmas Sleepover

Authoresses Note:  
  
Cerelia: Season's Greetings!  
  
Linde: Merry Christmas and Happy Late Birthday!  
  
Everyone: o_O Happy Birthday?!!  
  
Linde: Yes, birthday. Cerelia's birthday. Don't tell me that you forgot? It was on 20th December!  
  
Mariah: The day I held my Christmas Party!  
  
Everyone: o_O OMG! I FORGOT!  
  
Qin: I didn't.  
  
Krystal: I remember someone singing 'Five days before Christmas'...  
  
Cerelia: Erm...I'm 14......  
  
Mariah: Yes you are.  
  
Cerelia: Well, in memory of Christmas and the birth of Christ, we are going to have a 'Christmas Special' chapter!  
  
Linde: What's the point of this chapter?  
  
Cerelia: I like Christmas!  
  
Linde: Do you remember last chapter that me and Mariah was going to plan something evil on Kaiba?  
  
Cerelia: Yes, that'll be this chapter right?  
  
Linde: WRONG! That'll be the next few chapters. But, welcome readers, to 'KAIBA BASHING DAY'!  
  
Cerelia: Kaiba bashing? I thought this was a Christmas special?  
  
Linde: It is, also a day to torture Kaiba.  
  
Cerelia: Er....guess you'll be wanting the readers to read now.  
  
Linde: Yep!  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
Chapter 9-The Christmas Sleepover  
  
-Akira residence, Christmas-  
  
Cerelia: So lucky we got the house all to ourselves for Christmas!  
  
Linde: Want a sleep-over.  
  
Cerelia: A sleep-over? Why?  
  
Linde: Didn't you want to share the Christmas spirit with all your friends.  
  
Cerelia: Good idea, I'll call everyone and you can prepare everything else.  
  
Linde: Hey! That's not fair!  
  
Cerelia: Hey, your idea.  
  
Linde: Stupid baka.  
  
Cerelia: (Dialing a number) Hello? Can I speak to Mariah?  
  
Mariah: Speaking.  
  
Cerelia: Hey, it's me. Linde wants to have a sleep-over, wanna come?  
  
Mariah: Where have I heard this before.  
  
Cerelia: Your fanfic.  
  
Mariah: Alright. Who's coming?  
  
Cerelia: (Evil grin) All the bishies.  
  
Mariah: (Laugh can be heard through the speaker) Ok, I'll be there soon, cya.  
  
Cerelia: Bye (Hangs up and starts to dial again)  
  
(An hour later)(Door bell rings)  
  
Cerelia: I'll get it! (Opens the door and sees Mariah, Krystal, Qin, Yugi and Yami, Joey, Bakura and his Yami Bakura and Malik and Marik) Hi guys!  
  
Everyone: Hey! ^^  
  
Cerelia: Come in, Linde is inside somewhere.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
(Yami and Yugi talking to each other in their minds)  
  
Yami: (To Yugi) I don't want to be here.  
  
Yugi: Common Yami. You have to face your fears.  
  
Yami: What fears?  
  
Yugi: Linde.  
  
Yami: (Gives Yugi a glance) What about her?  
  
Yugi: Linde, she give you an 'uncomfortable' feeling, I can feel it everytime you see her. You and Linde enemies?  
  
Yami: No, it's not that. Me and Linde know each other in a different way....  
  
Yugi: Oh.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Cerelia: I'll go call Linde and we can all play games! LINDE, COME DOWN HERE!  
  
Mariah: Wait! Some people are missing!  
  
Cerelia: Oh, Tea and Tristan isn't going to be here so they aren't counted.  
  
Mariah: There's still someone not here yet.  
  
Cerelia: There is?  
  
(Door bell rings again)  
  
Linde: I'll get it. Lazy hikari.. (Opens door and sees Kaiba standing on the doorstep with a sleeping bag and his laptop)  
  
Kaiba: I wouldn't have come but 'someone' was here, so I had no choice.  
  
Mariah: (Innocent look) I wonder who that is.  
  
Linde: (Glares at Mariah) Come in.  
  
Joey: Oh great.  
  
Cerelia: None of that in my house, thank you.  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Cerelia: Teasing each other. It's very childish, especially from you Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: I'm not being childish, I'm telling truth.  
  
Joey: Grrr....why I oughta-  
  
Linde: Joey, mind your manners.  
  
Cerelia: Welcome to my house everyone! Anyone up for a game of 'Dare or Dare'?  
  
Everyone: o_O 'Dare or Dare'?  
  
Linde: Isn't it 'Truth or Dare'?  
  
Cerelia: Too bad. It's a new game. (Clicks fingers and a glass bottle appears) To make this fair, the person who spins the bottle gets to ask the person the bottle stops on. Clear?  
  
Linde: Crystal clear.  
  
Krystal: Don't make fun of my name like that.  
  
Linde: What? I didn't mean it that way your highness.  
  
Cerelia: Ok ok. Who wants to spin first?  
  
Mariah: I will.  
  
Cerelia: And you can't use your authoress/torturess/Shadow Realm powers to alter the spin of the bottle.  
  
All the people who have the above powers: Awwww.......  
  
Mariah: (Spins the bottle and lands on *not literally* Bakura) Hehe....  
  
Bakura: Oh no. ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!  
  
(A loud cracking sound can be heard and a grand piano falls on Bakura)  
  
Bakura: Owwies....x_x  
  
Mariah: Who's turn now?  
  
Cerelia: Well, since you dared Bakura, it's his turn. (Starts digging Bakura out from the mess) You alright?  
  
Bakura: NO! DO YOU THINK I AM AFTER I GOT EVERY BONE IN MY BODY CRUSHED!!!!  
  
Cerelia: (Raises eyebrows) Aha, your turn anyway.  
  
Bakura: (Spins the bottle and lands on Yami)  
  
Yami Bakura: (Muttering) Why couldn't I have it land on the little pharaoh...  
  
Bakura: Alright Yami. Erm......you have to.....propose to Mariah! HA! TAKE THAT!  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Mariah: WHAT!  
  
Cerelia: Sorry Mariah, rules are rules. You got to crush him, now you get married.  
  
Yami: No! I will NOT propose to Mariah!  
  
Linde: Mariah got to torture Bakura so now he gets to do whatever. Yami, propose or I'll force you to. Remember, I am the main torturess and you know my capabilities.  
  
Yami: (Swearing in Egyptian as he remembers and glares at Linde)(Muttering) You certainly changed a lot during those five thousand years....Mariah, will you accept my proposal?  
  
Mariah: No.  
  
Yami: I'll ask again.  
  
Mariah: No.  
  
Yami: She said no.  
  
Linde: Well we aren't doing anything unless she says yes.  
  
Mariah: Fine. Yes. This is humiliating, I'll get you back for this Bakura!!!!  
  
(A loud crack can be heard and another grand piano falls on Bakura)  
  
Bakura: Great another grand x_x  
  
Cerelia: It's not a grand, it's a baby grand ^^  
  
Yami: Can I spin now?  
  
Cerelia: Go ahead.  
  
Yami: (Spins and lands on Marik/Malik) Alright. Malik, you have to marry Qin right now.  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Linde: What's with all this marriage thing?  
  
(Awhile later)  
  
Mariah (As a priest): Do you Malik Ishtar take Qin to be your wedded wife?  
  
Malik: I do -_-U  
  
Mariah: Do you Qin Mid-airwalker/Yellow padded-one (don't ask why she's yellow and padded) take Malik to be your husba-  
  
Qin: YES!  
  
Mariah: All those who object please speak out now or forever hold your silence.  
  
(Someone barges in)  
  
???: I OBJECT!  
  
Qin: Oh great (rolls eyes)  
  
Mako Tsunami: (Wearing rags) Qin, how could you???  
  
Qin: How can I what?  
  
Mako: How could you leave me for him???  
  
Qin: How can I not!? Linde, care to get rid of him?  
  
Linde: Pleasure. (Swings M. Sword and banishes Mako to the Shadow Realm) There. On with the wedding Mariah!  
  
Mariah: I now pronounce you, husband and wife. On with the next spin!  
  
Malik: (Spins the bottle and it lands on Kaiba)(Evil laugh)  
  
Kaiba: I am not a part of this (censored) game.  
  
Cerelia: Yes you are, you have no choice, or I'll show everyone that pic of the plushie.  
  
Kaiba: You can't. Linde riped it up.  
  
Cerelia: I made copies.  
  
Kaiba: o_O Alright alright. Truth.  
  
Cerelia: -_-U Kaiba, it's 'Dare or Dare'.  
  
Kaiba: (Raises an eyebrow) What's the point?  
  
Cerelia: You can only pick dare.  
  
Malik: I dare you to......propose (yes, propose) to Linde. MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Linde: Do you dare to? (Fingers M. Sword malaciously with an evil glint in her eyes)  
  
Cerelia: Sorry Linde. Another wedding I suppose?  
  
Linde: No propose, not marry.  
  
Cerelia: Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: (Glaring and plotting revenge on Malik) Linde-  
  
Linde: No.  
  
Cerelia: We can wait all day.  
  
Krystal: A day is nothing to a millenia.  
  
Linde: N-O, spells 'no', correct?  
  
Kaiba: I refuse too.  
  
Krystal: I'll use force.  
  
Cerelia: I'll show the pic.  
  
Kaiba: That picture is nothing compared to this, show all you like.  
  
Mariah: Maybe, but I am the torturess remember? (Clicks fingers and a cage of fangirls appear)  
  
Kaiba: o_O Linde, will you accept my proposal?  
  
Linde: Yes.  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Kaiba: o_O You DO?!  
  
Linde: I accept your proposal to buy me something to eat ^.^ Now gimme!  
  
Cerelia: She can do that you know. It's not in the rules.  
  
Mariah: Fine fine, spin the bottle Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: Now it's my turn to humiliate someone... (Spins the bottle and lands on Joey) Aha...  
  
Joey: Ah oh.  
  
Kaiba: Joey, beg like the puppy you are for forgiveness to your master, out in public.  
  
Joey: Grrr.....  
  
Linde: Kaiba, that's a bit harsh, even to me.  
  
Kaiba: Ok, do it here then.  
  
Joey: Grrr... (Bending down on all fours and mumbling) Please forgive me, master.  
  
Kaiba: Sorry, didn't catch that.  
  
Joey: Forgive me master.  
  
Kaiba: Can't hear you.  
  
Linde: Kaiba, quit it.  
  
Joey: (Looking up)  
  
Linde: (Looks at Kaiba with green eyes, sign of mischief)  
  
Kaiba: (Sitting back down) I had my moment.  
  
Joey: My turn. (Spins the bottle and lands on Yugi) Hey, sorry Yuug, but you have to give Krystal a big kiss!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Yugi: Joey!  
  
Krystal: NO WAY!  
  
Linde: (Clicks fingers and Krystal is locked up in chains) Sorry Krystal, knowing you you'll just outright refuse, so I had to chain you.  
  
Krystal: I can break free.  
  
Linde: Not while I'm guarding you, my queen, and as you can remember, I am very good at my job.  
  
Cerelia: Yugi, your turn.  
  
Yugi: *Blushes* Do I have to??  
  
Krystal: (To herself) Not so fast... (Multiplies herself and places a fake in chains)  
  
Yugi: She can do that?  
  
Cerelia: Again, nothing in the rules say she can replace herself.  
  
Yugi: (Placing the hand over the doll and kisses it) There, nothing in the rules say I can't do that!  
  
Cerelia: Actually-  
  
Mariah: Forget it Cerelia. Yugi, your turn to spin.  
  
Yugi: (Spins the bottle and lands on Serenity) Serenity, you have to hug....Yami Bakura!  
  
Yami Bakura: What the (censored)?!  
  
Serenity: (Hugs Yami B.)  
  
Yami Bakura: (Shoves her off and wipes frantically at his cheek) Stupid b****!  
  
Serenity: (Hits Yami B. over the head and spins the bottle) Linde......you have to follow Kaiba around for a whole week!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Linde: That's not fair! I'll fix you good for that!  
  
Cerelia: (Teasing) Sorry Linde.  
  
Linde: How can I follow him!  
  
Serenity: Easy, just go where he goes.  
  
Krystal: And to make sure you do.... (Clicks her fingers and a handcuff appears on Linde's and Kaiba's hands)  
  
Linde: Hey! (Tugs at handcuff, causing Kaiba to trip and fall)  
  
Kaiba: Oof!  
  
Linde: (Trying to un-hinge handcuffs) I meant to do that...  
  
Cerelia: ^^U Anyone for pizza?  
  
???: ME!!!!  
  
Everyone: ?_?  
  
Cerelia: (Sweatdrops and scratches head) Did I mention that I have a brother?  
  
Everyone besides Mariah, Qin and Krystal: o_O  
  
Mariah: I knew him before this fanfic.  
  
Cerelia: Oh, and did I mention that he has a yami?  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
Authoresses Ending Comment:  
  
Cerelia: Where's the Kaiba bashing?  
  
Linde: I said next chapter!  
  
Mariah: (Shakes head and sighs) I wish I could torture him, but then I'll have to follow him everywhere.  
  
Joey: You? You have a brother???  
  
Cerelia: Um...yes, anything wrong?  
  
Joey: I never knew that!  
  
Mariah: Oh well, now you do.  
  
Cerelia: Well, there's nothing else to say so please review!!! =^.^= 


	10. A Sibling, A Gift And A Video

Authoresses Note:  
  
Linde: Remember when I said that now I'm handcuffed to Kaiba that I'll have a 'Kaiba Bashing Day'?  
  
Cerelia: How can I forget?  
  
Linde: Well, good news. It's going to be 'Kaiba Bashing Week'!!  
  
Kaiba: (Already handcuffed to Linde) WHAT!  
  
Linde: Yes, a whole week of utter torture. And I'll be doing the honours.  
  
Cerelia: I thought you liked him?  
  
Linde: {Anime fall, along with Kaiba} DID NOT! I SAID HE WAS MY FAVOURITE TO KILL!!!!  
  
Cerelia: (Teasing) Right.  
  
Kaiba: Oh great. Well if you're going to torture me, can you do a whole week's worth now so I can get back to work?  
  
Linde: No-can-do. Part of that torture is to drag you around while you beg me to let you work on your laptop.  
  
Kaiba: (Evil glares)  
  
Cerelia: You two love to glare and think of ways to murder the person that pissed you off don't you? What a perfect couple....  
  
Linde and Kaiba: Grrr....  
  
Cerelia: ^^ Well lucky for Kaiba, that'll start next chapter, so lets read then!  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
Chapter 10-A Sibling, A Gift And A Video  
  
-Akira residence, in the middle of 'Dare or Dare'-  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Cerelia: Yes, a brother, what's so wrong about that?  
  
Kaiba: I didn't know you had a brother.  
  
Yugi: And me!  
  
Cerelia's brother: WASSUP!  
  
Everyone: ^^U  
  
Cerelia: This is Royth, my *stupid* baka of a brother.  
  
Royth: And this is my big fat ugly sister.  
  
Kaiba: I like this kid.  
  
Cerelia: (Shoots Kaiba an icy glare)  
  
Linde: Don't push your luck Kaiba, or I'll banish you.  
  
Kaiba: To see you banish yourself, anything.  
  
Royth: Is that Yami Linde?  
  
Linde: Linde to you kido, or shall I say Sobek?  
  
Yami: Sobek?  
  
Sobek: (Popping out in his own body) Ya? What do you want little warrior girl?  
  
Linde: (Shoots him a glare) Suck-up. Try-hard.  
  
Sobek: (Looks at Linde's hand) Why are handcuffed to your husband?  
  
Joey: O_O WHAT???  
  
Yami: Sobek, so you came back after all.  
  
Sobek: (Bowing down to Yami) I'm sorry. It could not be helped.  
  
Yami: I thought you'd have gone to never be seen in this lifetime again, but you sacrificed yourself to save the world, you have proven yourself faithful and loyal.  
  
Sobek: (Head still down) Thankyou your highness.  
  
Yami: He is my Royal Advisor. My father's advisor found you in the reeds of the Nile and brought you here, he taught you and brought you up to follow in his footsteps to guide me once he was gone.  
  
Sobek: I remember that-  
  
Joey: Wait, sorry to interrupt, but HUSBAND??? o_O  
  
Sobek: Yes, of course. Do you deny your marriage to the high priest 'Lady' Lina?  
  
Mariah: (Raises eyebrows) Lady? Lina?  
  
Krystal: You got reincarnated or something?  
  
Linde: Be silent! I never married the guy. I was Lina in Medievil Europe.  
  
Yami Bakura: Sobek eh?  
  
Sobek: (Looking at Yami Bakura with interest) Bakura, I almost didn't recognise you, you really are the same moron. Just like last time when I caught you.  
  
Yami Bakura: And you have been as big of a fag as you'll ever be.  
  
Yami: Silence both of you, we will not speak of the past whilst we are guests in Cerelia's home.  
  
Linde: I agree, any greetings and things to sort out can go on later, we are here so our hikari's can have a Christmas sleep-over.  
  
Mariah: How about 'Secret Santa' or 'Cris Cringle'?  
  
Cerelia: Erm.... (Still recovering from that confusing conversation of the yami's) Ok.  
  
(Everyone draws a slip of paper and starts to hand out the present they bought with them to that person  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Authoresses Comment: To make things easier for you, Yugi gives to Bakura, Bakura-Serenity, Serenity-Royth, Royth-Krystal, Krystal-Yami Bakura, Yami Bakura-Mariah, Mariah-Cerelia, Cerelia-Joey, Joey-Linde, Linde-Kaiba and Kaiba-Yugi. Did I say easier? ^^U Lemme re-phrase that, confusing is the more 'appropriate' word!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Linde: Why is it that I always have something to do with Kaiba? It's rigged I tell you, rigged. (Hands a big neatly wrapped parcel to Kaiba) Merry Christmas.  
  
Kaiba: (Opens it and takes out a bright pink frilly trenchcoat) WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
Linde: I knew you'll like the 'add-on'.  
  
Kaiba: PINK!!!! AGAIN?!  
  
Linde: Yep ^^  
  
Kaiba: (Evil glares)(Throws present aside)  
  
Linde: Why don't you wear it?  
  
Kaiba: You can't make me!  
  
Linde: (Pulls out M. Sword) Just 'coz we're stuck for a week, doesn't mean I can't painfully squish you.  
  
Kaiba: o_O I'll put it on.... (Puts on pink trenchcoat and almost immediately takes it off)  
  
Linde: That's better! Hehe...  
  
Joey: Hey Linde! You're my secret Santa! I got you something!  
  
Linde: (Unwraps present) Awww....you shouldn't have! It's just what I needed! 'All-New Premium Sword Polish'! Now I can make my sword shiny too!  
  
Joey: Thought you might like it!!  
  
Kaiba: (Throws Yugi a small parcel containing a whole load of booster packs)  
  
Yugi: Oof! Oh wow, BOOSTERS! NOW I CAN MODIFY MY DECK!!!!  
  
Yami: ^^U  
  
Mariah: What about birthday and christmas presents?  
  
Krystal: (Sly grin) Oh, and before I forget... (Hands Linde a bag) Open it.  
  
Linde: (Starts un-wrapping all presents, including one's from Australia) Ok, now Krystal's....HECK?!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Linde: (Pulls out a cd with a pic of Kaiba on it, a fan with writing that I will NOT talk of and a gold photo frame with a pic of Kaiba in it) What in the (censored) name of the (censored) god of all the (censored) heaven?!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Authoresses Comment: CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! MY OWN FRIENDS OR SHOULD I SAY 'FORMER' FRIENDS ACTUALLY GAVE ME THIS FOR MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT!!!!!! THEY ACTUALLY REALLY DID THIS AND NOW I'M WRITING IT DOWN!!!!! AND THEY ACTUALLY DID FORCE ME TO LISTEN TO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARGH!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Krystal: ^^  
  
Linde: I HATE YOU!!!!!!! (Grabs for Krystal's neck and attempts to strangle her within an inch of her life)  
  
Krystal: *Hack* HEY! GET OF ME WOULD YA! THAT IS UNWANTED PHYSICAL CONTACT!  
  
Everyone: (Trying to hold back Linde)  
  
Mariah: Why don't we listen to the cd? (Evil grins and puts in cd, music of Kaiba singing can be heard)  
  
Kaiba: O_O I did NOT sing that!  
  
Linde: (Blocking ears with both hands) I can't hear it!!!!!  
  
Mariah and Vivien who just popped outta nowhere: (Pulling her hands off, with much success and bounding her against the couch) Yes you can!  
  
Linde: Oh really? (Gives Mariah a deathly stare and breaks free before sending her crashing into the couch) Take that, now your turn... (Uses Vivien's arms to pull herself up and threaten to break them)  
  
Vivien: (Lets go) Fine...  
  
Linde: (Tugs on handcuff and Kaiba falls again) Damn supernatural handcuffs!  
  
(The door comes crashing down and a girl with short black hair and a machine gun charges in)  
  
???: Gimme all your money!  
  
Everyone except the authoresses: ^^U Who are you?  
  
???: The name's Balqis, now hand over the money!  
  
Joey: Money? We ain't got no money!  
  
Kaiba: Speak for yourself.  
  
Krystal: Ain't you that lame robber girl?  
  
Balqis: (Turning to Cerelia) Your husband's money, now hand it over or I'll end your life!  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Cerelia: -_-U He's not my husband remember, he's Linde's...  
  
Linde: (Lunges for her hikari but trips over Kaiba's foot) OW! I am NOT IN A (censored) GOOD MOOD!!!!!  
  
Balqis: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! (Starts shooting but misses every single one)  
  
Cerelia: It would be VERY nice if you didn't put holes in my house, my parents will be home soon...  
  
Joey: Wha? I'm not dead?!  
  
Linde: -_-U Balqis, you have sucky aim....  
  
Balqis: Hand over the money Kaiba, or I'll shoot your wife!  
  
Krystal: Linde, why don't you kill Balqis or something? It was her idea to give you those presents ^_~  
  
Linde: *Twitch twitch* THAT'S IT! (Steals Krystal's M. Mallet and send Balqis flying through the air, another big hole appearing on the ceiling) I'll KILL her when I get to school!  
  
Krystal: When's that?  
  
Linde: After the holidays I'm afraid...  
  
Cerelia: -_-U My repairing bills are gonna explode..  
  
Royth: Mum'll kill you...  
  
Mariah: Oh, no worries... (Clicks fingers and all damage including the piano's disappear)  
  
Cerelia: ^^U O...k, now you have all your presents, lets watch some home videos! Sound familiar?  
  
Everyone: (Having the same thing happen to them in Mariah's fanfic and to the Blade Breakers, they freaked out) NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Starts running around frantically)  
  
Linde: (Clicks fingers and everyone excluding Cerelia, Mariah, Krystal and Qin is locked up in chains) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!  
  
Everyone: ^^U She sure is in a good mood compared to what happened.....  
  
Kaiba: How the hell did you manage to lock me in chains while I'm handcuffed to you?  
  
Linde: I just do, now the first video is from Mariah.  
  
Mariah: ^^  
  
(Puts in video and screen turns all fuzzy then a big sign saying 'Australian Idol Tryouts' can be seen)  
  
Mariah: Hehe....Guy Sebastian will have some competition....  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Authoresses Comment: Ok, if there is a '*'/star thingy next to the name of a character, it means that the person is talking in the video, okz?  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
*Start of Tape*  
  
(Screen changes and we see Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan and Bakura lining up, Joey steps forward and starts to 'sing', that is if you call it singing)  
  
Tea*: Common Joey, I dare you to sing!  
  
Joey*: Alright (Starts to sing)  
  
Yugi: AHH!! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!!!!!!  
  
Joey*: (Still singing, now with a new dance routine)  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
(Screen turns fuzzy then clears to show Joey sleeping with a REBD plushie, Kaiba with a BEWD plushie and Yugi with a Dark Magician plushie)  
  
Joey*: (Still asleep, mumbling) More pancakes...mm..hmmmm......  
  
Yugi*: *Yawn* I want my mommy....  
  
Kaiba*: (Mumbling) Virtual systems check...  
  
(Screen changes and shows everyone at the shopping centre)  
  
Joey*: (On the escalator) Look at me! (Starts to run backwards)  
  
Mariah*: Joey! Watch for that-  
  
Joey*: (Falls into the fountain) *Glub glub*  
  
Mariah*: Fountain.  
  
Linde*: ('Accidentally' shoves Kaiba in as well) ^_~  
  
*End of Tape*  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Kaiba: Grrr... *blushes*  
  
Yugi: How-how did that get there?  
  
Krystal: My tape now....(evil grin)  
  
*Start of Tape 2*  
  
(Screen clears and we see Bakura dancing and singing at the top of his voice)  
  
Bakura*: (Singing in some weird language)  
  
Bakura: Eep!  
  
(Tristan joins in and they both start dancing/waltzing or whatever you want to call it)  
  
Tristan*: WEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
(Screen changes and shows Yami and Linde together on the train)  
  
Linde*: So, are you and Krystal doing anything tonight?  
  
Yami*: Huh? Errr......  
  
Linde*: (Moves closer) Well?  
  
Yami*: Er...wha?  
  
Linde*: (Moves even closer) Sure?  
  
Yami*: Erm... (gets really figety and runs off)  
  
*End of Tape 2*  
  
Linde: Heck?!  
  
Yami: *Blushes* That did not happen....  
  
Linde: Where the (censored) did you get that?!  
  
Krystal: Same place you were hitting on my husband-take him for all I care.  
  
Linde: I WAS NOT!!!! AND I DON'T WANT HIM!!!!!!  
  
Mariah: Aha, sure. Well this tape I got thanks to Yugi's grandpa.  
  
Yami: You really have to say that when I'm here?  
  
*Start of Tape 3*  
  
(A young Yugi can be seen with young Kaiba in a 'Barney the purple dinosaur' costume singing, and yes Mariah did use this video in her fanfic)  
  
Yugi*: I love you!  
  
Kaiba*: You love me!  
  
Both*: We're a happy family!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Cerelia: Heck?  
  
Krystal: I'd say.  
  
(Screen changes and sees Joey stealing $10 from Mariah's wallet)  
  
Joey*: Need....money! (Fumbles and the note gets blown away)  
  
Mariah: So that's where my $10 went! (Wacks Joey across the head)  
  
Joey: OW!  
  
Joey*: (Chasing after the money) NO!!!! MONEY!!!!!! (Trips and fall on Kaiba who falls on Linde who falls on Bakura who falls on Krystal who falls on Yami)  
  
Linde*: Oof! Hey! GET YOUR (censored) BUTT OFF ME YOU STUPID BAKA!!!!!  
  
Linde and Krystal: (Also wacks Joey across the head)  
  
Joey: OW!  
  
(Screen changes again and we see Mariah, Krystal and Linde in a hotspring, wearing a towel of course)  
  
Linde*: I have a bad feeling about this....  
  
Mariah*: What can go wrong?  
  
(Phone rings and Mariah somehow picks it up)  
  
Mariah*: Moshi moshi?  
  
???*: Hey, we're coming over! (Hangs up)  
  
Mariah*: Weird, that voice sounds like-  
  
(The wall separating the girls hotsprings and the guys hotspring falls as a group of maniacal fangirls rush towards the guys)  
  
Krystal*: Qin Lollipop Lady Yellow Padded-one Bi Mid-airwalker Ishtar and President of the 'Malik Ishtar Fan Club' and Ex-president of the 'Kaiba Fangurl Association'?  
  
Linde*: Yep.  
  
Joey* and Yugi*: Wha?!  
  
(Girls run to the two Bakura's, Kaiba and Yami and starts *ahem* taking their stuff)  
  
Bishies*: AAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Fangirls disappear thanks to Krystal and the guys relise they can see the girls)  
  
Girls*: *Fume fume* Grrrr.... (All take out a mallet)  
  
Guys*: Ah oh.  
  
*End of Tape 3*  
  
Everyone: (Staring dumbstruck at what just happened)  
  
Cerelia: Well, um....now that that is over and done with... (Clicks her fingers and everyone is released)  
  
Everyone: (Sighs in relief and try to forget what they just saw)  
  
Cerelia: Sleep time!  
  
(Everyone goes upstairs and do whatever they have to do to go to sleep)  
  
Linde: Show time! (Relises Kaiba is still next to her) Damn!  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
Authoresses Ending Comment:  
  
Cerelia: Show time?  
  
Linde: You'll see.  
  
Kaiba: Guess I'll be first to know.  
  
Linde: (Rolls eyes) I hate having someone with me 24/7.  
  
Cerelia: *Ahem*  
  
Linde: You're different. You're my vessel.  
  
Cerelia: I'm very flattered (sarcasm and rolls eyes)  
  
Linde: (Leans to hit Cerelia with the hand that's handcuffed to Kaiba)(Gets pulled back and they both trip)  
  
Linde and Kaiba: OW!  
  
Yami Bakura: You both are pathetic.  
  
Mariah: Why? Jealous?  
  
Yami Bakura: I'LL KILL YOU!  
  
Linde: You'll have to dig her up first, coz I'm gonna kill her!  
  
Cerelia: (Laughing) Pl-please review! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! ect. And all that stuff with the weird presents is true, in fact, if you don't believe me, talk to Mariah, Krystal, Qin or Vivien. I still can't believe Krystal and Balqis went through all that trouble just to piss Linde off! 


	11. First Impressions

Authoresses Note:  
  
Linde: Ah this faithful week...  
  
Cerelia: I feel sorry for Kaiba...  
  
Kaiba: (Looks up from laptop screen) Wha?  
  
Cerelia: I thought you said you weren't going to let him work?  
  
Linde: (Evil smirk) He begged hard enough.  
  
Kaiba: *Blushes* (Continues on his laptop)  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
*Flashback*  
  
(Linde sitting on the sofa reading a book)  
  
Kaiba: I'm bored...  
  
Linde: (Looks up) So?  
  
Kaiba: Let me work on my laptop!  
  
Linde: No.  
  
Kaiba: Fine then, 'please'?  
  
Linde: No.  
  
Kaiba: If you let me, I'll give you whatever you want.  
  
Linde: (Thinks of the Celtic Rose Cards for a moment) Beg and grovel.  
  
Kaiba: WHAT! NO!  
  
Linde: Too bad.  
  
Kaiba: (Really desperate) Alright! Please let me use my laptop.  
  
Linde: Hmmm....no.  
  
Kaiba: BUT YOU SAID-  
  
Linde: Beg more.  
  
(Kaiba begs for another few minutes)  
  
Linde: Ok.  
  
Kaiba: (Glaring with bitter hatred)  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Linde: Understand?  
  
Cerelia: (Giggle) Indeed I do. Alright then, let the torture begin!  
  
Mariah: I wouldn't count on that.  
  
Cerelia: Why?  
  
Mariah: -_-U Don't you ever re-read what goes on??  
  
Cerelia: (Thinks and re-reads) o_O Oh.  
  
Mariah: Well, lets not keep them waiting!  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
Chapter 11-A First Impression  
  
-Akira residence, morning-  
  
Cerelia: (Stirs) Morning?  
  
Linde: Sure is.  
  
Cerelia: What's the time?  
  
Linde: 10:30.  
  
Cerelia: WHAT!!?  
  
Linde: Lucky it's the holidays.  
  
(Everyone else stirs)  
  
Joey: (Half asleep) More pizza please....  
  
Mariah: (Rubbing eyes) *Yawn*  
  
Linde: I have bacon and eggs downstairs. Oh, and one thing... (kicks Kaiba awake)  
  
Kaiba: Ow! *Grumble*  
  
Linde: How dare you fall asleep!  
  
Kaiba: You have no idea how boring you are, and I've been dragged to death thanks to that (censored) breakfast!  
  
Linde: ^^ Breakfast anyone?  
  
Mariah: Wait, wake up Joey first.  
  
Yugi: Please, if you value your breakfast, don't wake him!  
  
(All except Joey go downstairs to eat)  
  
Bakura: HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!  
  
Linde: (Looks back) Oh, I forgot to warn you...  
  
(Everyone looks at Bakura and sees his hair has been dyed green)  
  
Bakura: GREEN!!! OF ALL COLOURS, GREEN!!!!!!!!  
  
Linde: Wendy likes green.  
  
Mariah: Wendy..-_-U  
  
Linde: By the way, if you would kindly look at the loungeroom walls, you'll find a nice gallery there.  
  
Everyone: Ah oh.  
  
(Everyone rushes to the loungeroom and there's a loud cry)  
  
Linde: (Coming in) Thought you might like it.  
  
Mariah: ^^ (Points to the wall all covered in pictures and photos of the Yu- Gi-Oh! cast sleeping with kawaii plushies)  
  
All Yu-Gi-Oh! cast: O_O (Grabs all the pics and chucks them in a fire someone started)  
  
Kaiba: I had to bear it while she put them all up...  
  
Mariah: Awww...poor Kaiba...I feel so sorry for you, married to your worst nightmare...now handcuffed too...  
  
Linde: O_O Why you stupid baka!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!! (Chases after Mariah, again forgetting she's handcuffed to Kaiba and falls back)  
  
Krystal: You deserved that.  
  
Linde: Did I? Well I'll have my say in this (thinks of plot No.2 paragraph 10 of her personal revenge list)  
  
Kaiba: Trust me, listening to her plot revenge is scary.  
  
Everyone: Thank god we can go home now.....  
  
Linde: Not so fast, you forgot breakfast!  
  
Everyone: Oh (finishes breakfast in about a second) Done, now we can go?  
  
Linde: Wait, you forgot someone...  
  
Joey: (Comes crashing downstairs) BACON!!!!! (runs down and crashes into the opposite wall)  
  
Mariah: Again?  
  
Linde: Check his face...  
  
Joey: Ouch.  
  
Everyone: (Stares at Joey's face and snickers)  
  
Joey: (With a moustache, beard, glasses and squiggles drawn on his face) What?  
  
Linde: Never mind....  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
-Kaiba mansion, after the sleep-over-  
  
Linde: (Getting out of the limo with difficulty) Why the hell do we have hikari's? So they can order their yami's around for their own amusement???  
  
Kaiba: Will you stop all that cursing! I have work to do!  
  
Linde: (Just relising something) O_O  
  
Kaiba: What? I can still go to my office can't I?  
  
Linde: How do we go to the bathroom?!  
  
Kaiba: O_O SERENITY WHEELER!!!!  
  
-Kaiba mansion, again-  
  
Linde: Great! Now how the hell do I do anything!!!  
  
Kaiba: Beats me...  
  
Linde: (Pissed because Serenity told her to blindfold Kaiba) Stupid sleep- over!  
  
Kaiba: It's hard for me to run a company when I'm attached to a psyco five thousand-year-old girl...  
  
Linde: (Reaching for her M. Sword and attempts to behead him) Care to say it again?  
  
Kaiba: (Grabbing her hand and pulling her forward) Gladly, you should really stop pointing that thing-  
  
(Knock on the door and Mokuba comes in)  
  
Mokuba: Seto I-  
  
(Awkward silence as Mokuba studies the situation)  
  
Mokuba: Yup...  
  
Linde: I'm just telling you brother here how sharp my Millennium Sword is.  
  
Mokuba: (Raises eyebrows) I see, I'll leave you two alone then. Seto, dinner is almost ready (turns and leaves)  
  
Linde: (Pulling free off Kaiba's grasp and falls over) Ow... (straightens up) Hmpf!  
  
Kaiba: (Returning to his laptop) Whatever possesed me to duel that new girl...  
  
.:~------------------------------------------------------------------------- -~:.  
  
Authoresses Ending Comment:  
  
Cerelia: Aha, looks like you are falling for him, get it? Falling!  
  
Linde: (Evil glares) Ha ha, very funny not.  
  
Cerelia: It is, to me, but I'm not sure about the readers, they probably expect more, but I'm just human.  
  
Linde: You sure?  
  
Cerelia: Are you saying I'm not?  
  
Linde: Well duh (rolls eyes)  
  
Cerelia: You roll your eyes a lot in this fanfic.  
  
Linde: It's my way of saying 'you're pathetic' because basically, you are.  
  
Cerelia: Moi? Non, tu as bete.  
  
Linde: I only speak two languages, English (Australian version) and Egyptian.  
  
Cerelia: What about baka?  
  
Linde: And a bit of jap.  
  
Cerelia: Well, I said you're the idiot.  
  
Linde: (Starts cursing in Egyptian)  
  
Cerelia: Unlike you, I don't speak egyptian.  
  
Linde: Well ain't that a bite in the-  
  
Cerelia: Just stop rolling your eyes.  
  
Linde: Ok, tcht!  
  
Cerelia: Huh?  
  
Linde: It's an alternative to rolling my eyes.  
  
Cerelia: -_-U Never mind, gotta start writing that nex chapter... 


End file.
